Those Divided, Those Attached
by SmashingPandas
Summary: Xavier was a normal kid, for a short while. After being abducted, his whole life changes. Plagued with an incurable disease, or blessed with incredible powers? Only he can decide what happens now. With the help of his new found friends, cursed by the same fate, can he find what they are looking for? Or will their own kind demolish them? *Independent Story Based on Max. Ride*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The idea of staring your own death in the face is scary; but is it worse when the person going to kill you is _yourself_?

Maybe, I can't decide yet.

The drop wasn't all too bad form the roof. About thirty feet to the dry dirt covered ground, maybe thirty-five. I sat down, legs kicking over the edge. Contemplating whether this was the most morally, financially, and socially right thing to do really was wracking my brain.

One two hands, the idea of having the life slowly be drained by fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva, or F.O.P. for short, is a real downer. For those who don't know, F.O.P. is a rare condition that causes muscle in the body to develop into bone. The slightest bump or bruise could accelerate it. The doctors had told me that there was unusual growth of the muscles parallel to my spine. When the X-ray came back, there was bone there. What made it worse was that this disease killed my uncle, slowly and painfully. We didn't even have a proper burial; science "needed" his body for research.

Morally was against me.

Financially speaking, I was running my parents into a rut. They were young, too young to have a 16 year old. My mother, Grace, was about 33, and my dad, Oliver, 34. The last thing they needed was a kid toddling, and another driving. Their accounts drained, cards maxed out, and pockets were left empty. I was the one in two million people who could've developed it. It would be better for them. They could forget me, and tell the new one that he was an only child.

My parents were having another baby, my mother seven months pregnant. They don't know the gender, but the file I "accidentally" opened had reported that the baby was most-likely a boy. I hope they don't name him after me. Xavier is a pretty weird name, especially for a junior in high school.

Anyway, financially was against me also, two out of three. Socially was neutral. None of my friends, well, my only friend, has no idea about it. I've hid it for the last few months. I'd fall, or continuously try to pop a bone, and blame it on gym soreness, or a stiff sleep. Sadly, I was an amazing liar. Poor Wes, he's gonna hate me for killing myself, but he has other friends. I don't, so no one should worry. My family may grieve, but only for a little while. I've been practically invisible and nonchalant for the last few years.

I peeked over the edge, watching the dandelions bend away from the spring breeze. My ebony hair mirrored the dandelions, covering my eyes. I stood up, still looking down.

"Red blends well with yellow," I muttered. A pick up in the breeze gave me goosebumps. I ran my fingers over the olive-colored hills on my arms. The tips of my black Chucks hovered over the edge, wanting to slip. My left foot edged towards the hangover slowly. My stomach dropped a foot with every inch, until I couldn't take it. Like an instinct, my body arched back, throwing me back onto the roof with tears in my eyes.

"God dammit!" I yelled, pounding the roof with a closed fist, tearing my knuckles open. I got up, and climbed back down the skylight, into my room. I grabbed an old shirt that was too small and wrapped it around my right knuckles. I sighed, and went into my closet. There was a dark blue duffel bag, bulging near the end. It held my only escape from the world.

"I'll be back soon, Ma," I said, walking down the staircase. I approached my mom, resting on the couch, and kissed her head.

"Going to the gym, hon?" I nodded. "Okay, be safe, Xavier." I rummaged through the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I will," with the bottle in my hand, and my keys in my sports shorts pocket, I went for the door.

"Wait," my mom said, struggling to get up. I dropped my bag, and went to spot her.

"Sit back down, Ma. You're baggage is pretty big, 'member?" She chuckled, and sat back down. She gave me a kiss on my cheek, and we said out goodbyes.

After leaving the house, I jumped into my 2002 Honda Accord, and raced down to the gym. I walked in through the glass doors, and booked it towards the punching bags. Opening my duffel bag, I grabbed my gloves. They weren't fancy, just black open-fingered gloves with some padding around the knuckles. It didn't help much on my right hand, though.

The bag really took a beating today. It swung back and forth and side to side like a wrecking ball out of control. My hands were red and swelling, I was punching so hard. I felt blood soak into the gloves, and start to run down my wrists. I gave the bag a break, wiping the beads of sweat off my face. Grabbing the bottle of water, I went into the guys' locker room.

"Damn," I muttered, and I slipped off the gloves, cringing at clinging fabric pulling skin off with it. My knuckles were toast. The top layers of skin were gone, replaced by mauled bumps and ditches of whatever flesh covered them, blood draining out. I ran the water over both my hands in a shower stall with the faucet running. I could barely feel the stinging of my knuckles against how much burning pain was covering my back. It felt like the extra bones were going to just rip right out of my flesh. I slipped out of my shirt, trying to look at my back in a mirror. There were two thick line of almost blood red going down my back, parallel to my spine. There must've been about one or two layers of skin holding the pressure in.

Some footsteps started to echo throughout the tile covered room. A voice was absent, however. I watched out of the corner of my eye, only to see my doctor.

"Hey, Doc," I said. "What're you doin' here?"

"A doctor can work out, can't he" he asked, jokingly. I shook his hand, looking into his eyes. They didn't look warm, like a regular doctor. They looked stone cold, and merciless. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, a syringe in my chest, vision blurred, looking up at him talking into a bluetooth. "Number 525-GHA has been contained, send a transport team, stat."

I blacked out before I could hear a response.

* * *

**Author's Note: OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE INACTIVITY**

**DKFHOSDFJPEOWRUEWOAFHe**

**Okay, so there was a lot of drama at home and I had lost inspiration to write ;^; But I has it back now! SO I will hopefully be putting out one chapter a week at least for any one of my stories. Please forgive me for my blocks ^^;;**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I wanted to die even more. My insides were burning, my back seemed ready to split open, and the ice cold metal table strapped against me made my arms and chest feel like they were on fire. I was strapped, back facing up. My wrists, ankles, and waist were bound. My vision was slowly coming back to me, but my hearing seemed to be gone. As it returned, I saw men to my right in white coats apply blue surgeon plastic covers over their fronts, along with face masks and hair caps. To my left, I saw what looked to be a silver tray with operation tools assorted by size and sharpness. I tried to ask what the hell was going on, but it just came out as a drugged groan.

"I assume the 27-A sample will be tougher than the rest," one said. A second one tried to explain why something was amiss. I realized that the second doctor was my specialist, Greg Wheatley.

"Well, sir, the appendages grew from the inside, attached to the spine. They will need to be exposed. Humans aren't made for-"

"I understand that, Wheatley."

"Yes, sir." Wheatley obediently said. The first doctor whispered an order into his ear, in which he repeated the "yes, sir" and ran out of the room, slamming the iron doors shut. The doctor looked down at me, smirking.

"I can't believe it worked."

"What did?" I asked, speech slurring. He chuckled at my drugged and tripped up self.

"You really believe that F.O.P. crap, didn't you?" I nodded. "Too bad, the real reason is _much _more exciting. It was a good coverup, I admit. Gregory is a talented liar."

Soon after he taunted me, a red lighted sign flicked on. It read, "OPERATION READY." Wheatley reentered the room with a clipboard for the surgeon.

"Are the rest at bay?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Grone. A cell was also readied for Mr. Xav-"

"Experiment 525-GHA, Wheatley. It isn't human, it doesn't have a name, only a number. Must I remind you again?" Grone scolded. The color drained from Wheatley's face, and he nodded.

"I understand, sir."

"Good, now please hand me the laser." I flipped out at the sound of the word "laser." I couldn't move much, due to the restraints, but I as able to arch my back. I felt skin ripping, blood flowing down my sides, and heard Grone and Wheatley flip out as well. "Control it! Now!"

Three other doctors rushed into the room, pushing me back down onto the table. One of the new three shoved another syringe into the flesh below my shoulder blade, making me drowsy. The pain melted away as my eyes closed, and the restraints felt like they were being lifted.

"Good, now we can continue. My laser, please," was the last thing I remember from that room, besides the excruciating pain of my skin being burned and sliced open.

* * *

Hours must've passed while I was out, because the room I was kept in was dark, cold, and seemed empty. I sat up, just to hit my head on the low ceiling. It couldn't have been more that a three foot high cage. When my eyes could adjust to the new darkness, outlines of bars appeared. I was caged in. Then, I saw outlines of other cages, and things within them. Either they were asleep, or dead, because nothing was moving.

I was going to curl up into a ball to die, but my back burned as it arched. Open slices were going down my back, where the red marks were in the locker room. I had felt some sort of appendage coming out of the cuts. I couldn't distinguish them yet, but when the lights appeared to awaken everyone, I'd be sure of what they were. As of today, I'm clueless to what they put on me, or what was taken out.

"Whatever, I'll find out tomorrow, if there is one." I muttered under my breath. I laid as flat on my stomach as I could, cringing from the burning of the cold metal against my chest and stomach. The only reason why I could get some shut eye that night was passing out from the pain.

* * *

I flinched at the sound of the giant fluorescent lights powering up. Before my eyes could open, the sound of my rust cage being opened from above was giving me a headache. I felt a set of cold hands on my back. The appendages were gone.

"It seems the operation was successful, sir." The voice was unfamiliar, maybe another doctor.

"What are you-" A surge of electricity traveled through my body. I screamed, and fell against the cage.

"Quiet! Disgusting mutant. Get it into the testing room." Two pairs of arms ripped me from my cage, and threw me into a wooden crate, then bolted it shut. Through the space between the boards, I saw more cages like mine, but smaller. Other people crawled out, and were being lined up. I heard someone yell, then one of the lined up people yell, all down the row. I assumed it was roll call. Two metal doors closed behind us with a slam.

The hallways were a light gray, and so was the tile floor. Very bland for my taste. The ride in the crate to the testing room was unbearably long. I swear I felt my own hair growing.

My box was put in a dark room with only a dim green light in the center. They ripped the top off, and ran into an observation room. Over an intercom, I was told to stand under the light on a metal platform. When I stepped on, a red scanner thing swept over my body, front and back. I watched it as it moved, hoping it was just getting a picture. After it stopped, I saw the outlines of the doctors conversing through the tinted window.

"Umm... hey, remember me? What was that?" I got no answer. Over the intercom again, they told me to turn around. It was questionable, but I did so. Almost immediately, a two needles were pushed through my back, where the cuts were, by some silent machine. I cursed and arched forward, only to feel more pain. "God dammit!"

I started to black out again. I collapsed, only to be caught by two men in radiation suits. I heard vague discussions, and picked out a small sentence. I saw Grone walking out of the observation room.

"They should appear now. It will be elite. It's power will..." His voice blurred into nothingness, as did my vision; and just like that, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I was in a dark forest. There was a clearing about twenty feet from me. I raced into the open space, hoping to just fly away. In the middle of the circular field, there was a girl. She had a quizzical look towards me. As I got closer, I noticed her stunning features. Her dirty blonde hair was a field of early grown wheat, waving in the summer breeze. Her eyes were like clamshells, dark purple. She wore a similar hospital get up to mine. Her face was as fair, but had sadness embedded beneath her curiosity._

_"You're new, aren't you?" I nodded. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. "You can't talk yet, not until you realize what you will do. I'll see what I can do with you." _

_She started to walk away, into the darkness. I went to chase after her, but for every step I wanted to move forward, it looked like I was moving two steps back. The forest consumed me, but I knew that I wasn't alone._

* * *

I woke with a jolt, my eyes snapping open. My face was lined with sweat, and I was curled up in the fetal position. The cuts seemed to have kinda scarred, but they were still open. They didn't hurt much anymore, since I got those shots. I sat up as much as I could in my three by five by three foot cage. The top opened, followed by the screeching again. I stood up slowly, not knowing who was going to take me away today. I looked around, and crossed my arms.

'What the hell..." I muttered. I noticed that someone tattooed the phrase "525-GHA" on my right forearm. I watched the other cages, but none of them moved. Two armed men appeared at my sides. They both shoved the barrels of their pistols into the base of my neck.

"Move," they said in unison. They pushed me towards a different set of metal doors, and down a rather short, and sound proof, hallway. We entered through _another_ set of metal doors into one of the most horrific things I could've seen. Ever.

Kids were fighting kids. High schoolers and college aged kids. Elementary and Junior High aged ones, too. Blood stains were splattered onto the white tile walls, along with covering parts of the floor in huge puddle shaped stains. A red buzzer went off, followed by a piercing siren. Each of them lined up, shoulder to shoulder, by height. Mr. Grone appeared from behind me.

"Tests, you have a new target. Meet number 525," he shoved me from behind, straight into the middle of the room. I barely caught myself, and stood up. I looked at the line of about seven. The first two must've been at least my age. The next three were probably in their preteen years. The last two must've been twin fourth graders, I'd assume. I looked back up the line, and saw that the second tallest, a girl, was suddenly missing. The guards, too, noticed quickly.

A burst of wind blew past my right side, and I saw a flash picture of the girl, but not enough to describer her right off the bat. The burst went right past Grone, but was stopped by a mass of guards.

"428, again?" Grone scolded. "It's your choice. You know the drill, men. The back room." Four guards were restraining, what looked to be, a 16, 17 year old girl, thrashing for freedom. Her wavy brown hair was going everywhere. She was screaming her head off, trying to escape, cursing out loud, damning them to hell and everything. She was brought to a back room, which I'd assume to be sound proof as well.

"Lets use her as an example, 525. Don't break the rules, and you won't be broken." Grone gave me an evilly sadistic smile, and left me with the group of six, soon to be seven, alone. The tallest of them all, a boy about two inches taller than me, estimating to be about 6' 4", approached me, holding out a hand.

"Welcome to Hell," he said. His hair was black with brown-red speckles. He had a 5 o'clock shadow going on, with gruff dark brown eyes. He must've been ripped because the outlines of his six pack was showing through his shirt. As I shook his hand, I realized it was all callused over. Years of surviving must do that to a person, I guess.

"Uhh.. thanks?" I must've looked like a total idiot. "Who was that girl?"

"428. Well, thats her number. We call her by her name behind Grone's back."

"Her name is Sara," one of the middle children said. "And he is Topher, number 126." She was probably about eleven, maybe ten. Her frizzy reddish-blondish hair reached to her shoulders. She was a little twig, too. I was afraid of her.

"Is she coming back?" I asked.

"Definitely. She's the strongest of us all, so far," he shot me a glare. "They wouldn't waste her." I nodded. "Whats your name, 525?" Topher crossed his arms.

"Xavier." I muttered. The five youngest giggled, and my face flushed red. "Just call me Zave, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure." Topher scoffed. Soon enough, Sara came back into the room, blood stains running from her back and across her ribs and stomach, leaning against the wall. "My God!" Topher yelled. He ran over to Sara as fast as he could. He wrapped her up in a hug, but she yelped. He didn't let go.

"Hey, relax, man." I walked over, and tried to pull him off her. "You're hurting her." Good thing I'm used to hard blows, because he gave me a hard kick, square in my chest. Knocking me off my feet, and to the ground. Almost immediately, his whole appearance changed, like a defense mechanism. Black fur appeared along his arms and up his face. His brown eyes were now a bright yellow, complementing his gigantic saber teeth.

"Topher!" Sara yelled. Before she could stop him, he was already pouncing on me. His nails were as sharp as knives now, _digging_ into the tile. I was able to get my feet up and kick him away before he could rip my throat out. I was amazed at how far he flew, a good ten yards away from me. I stood up and readied myself. The boxing had really prepared me for this. Ironic, isn't it? He glared at me, and raced back. Before I could react, his clawed hands had a firm grip around my neck. Instinctively, I tried to jump back, but ended up jumping straight up. Suddenly, everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a tear of my flesh, a few splatters of blood, and a soft _whoosh_, two gigantic appendages snapped out from my back, covered in ink black feathers. They pounded down instinctively, giving me a downdraft, rocketing me upwards, and out of Cat-Man's grip. I slammed into the rafter above, face first. I grabbed ahold of a pipe, and hung upside down, my new wings hanging down for all to see.

"What the..." Topher muttered, awestruck. The two small children were hiding behind each other, and the junior kids were observing the situation, like robots; like they've seen it before.

"Kitty afraid of heights?" I taunted. Did I mention that my character flaw is being cocky? Topher growled, and returned his feline features back to normal.

"Interesting," a voice said, coming from no where. Instantaneously, Sara appeared in front of me, _hovering_. She scared me so much I lost my grip. My wing's decided to let me fall a good fifty feet. The impact wasn't as bad as I though it was going to be, but it left me in the fetal position again, cringing from the pain. I guess I was used to it by now, though.

I groaned, and tried to stand up. I heard Topher laughing his ass off as the younger kids ran to my side. Sara sitting next to me, a hand on my arm.

"How'd you-"

"My curse is exponential growth of my brain," she said. "It grows at a rate of .75 IQ points a day." I was skeptical, but how else could she hover like a damn goddess? "I learned how to speak Latin about three days ago."

"Seriously?"

"_Etiam ipsum odio sed. Suus lingua mortua._" Everyone what quiet, waiting for her translation. She giggled, "Yes, I hate it though. It's a dead language."

"Right." I groaned sitting up. Sara went to help me stand, but Topher pulled her away.

"Careful, Sara. He's new, he could flip."

" 'Scuse me?" I asked.

"You're not used to it yet, who knows what'll happen. You may end up like the others." Sara punched his arm.

"No, he won't."

"How do you know?" Topher protested.

"Remember what I told you a few nights ago?" His attitude changed from frustrated and concerned to frightened and compelled, I'd assume.

"What happened to the others?" Sara and Topher sighed.

"That number represents the number trial you are." My blood ran cold. My number was 525. I was the five-hundred twenty-fifth try for this sick shit. "The letters mean what kind of trial it was. GHA means 'Genetic Human-Animal.' Topher has the same thing. Mine is 428-EIG, 'Experimental Intelligence Growth.'"

"Are there any more like you?"

"Mm-mm. I'm the only surviving one, so far. The twins were tested with the same thing," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "But they're dying as slowly as we're escaping." Tears came to my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away. How could someone send two little children to death, just to be smart?

* * *

Days went by, and it was worse than Hell itself. Grone and his savages put everyone through tests, with the twins just barely clinging onto life. They injected crap into me, and took even more stuff out. They had me run laps, then redo them while flying, which I still haven't gotten the hang of. During our only food breaks, we ate okay, I guess. It was this weird gray-white gook that secreted juices that smelled like burnt Mystery Glop that little kids play with. It tasted even worse.

We never really saw much of each other after my wings exploded off my spine. Maybe because they were repairing the impact zone. I missed them, weirdly. I mean, I'd see a glimpse of them before we went in our cages for some shut eye, and I'd seem them for roll call in the morning. Maybe if we were good enough, or just lucky, we'd eat together in silence. The twins went missing about a week after we were separated, along with the other youngest. Their cages were removed from out holding area. Our pack was reduced to six, including myself.

That night, Sara bawled as silently as she could, Topher refused to eat, train, fight, etc., and I grieved to myself for about a week. The middle-aged kids just slept. No remorse from them was even hinted about. I dreamt of the twins the night we declared them dead. I couldn't tell you the date because I lost count. They were happy, dressed in matching white gowns, dancing with each other, and a bunch of other kids. I woke up with tears going down my face.

Grone must've felt displeased with himself, at least, because he let us train together again. This time, we all looked a bit different. Topher's 5 o'clock shadow was darker, and his muscles were slightly bigger and more noticeable. Sara's beautiful chocolate hair was about half an inch longer, and she still had side bangs cover her right eye. She had grown more... women-like, I suppose. Before, she seemed at an awkward stage. Now she looked like some sort of genetically enhanced model from France or something: perfectly gorgeous, but still a girl next door. I had changed as much as they did. My hair was a bit darker, a few shades lighter than my wings. My chest was more defined, and so were my biceps. They had worked me hard enough to build even more on my muscles.

We trained in the same room I met them in, but we were assigned stations to train at. Topher was sent to attack vs. guard. I was training my avian skills by midair obstacle course, and Sara was stuck doing intense math that looked like a whole other system of nonsense, way too complicated to even resemble some unknown language. The middle kids were separated all together. I'd assume they'd be dead, but they still slept around us, and were there for roll call. This went on for weeks.

One night, about a month after being reunited, Sara spoke up after lights out. Topher was asleep.

"Xavier," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your family misses you. Like, a lot." My body stiffened, and my face drained any color there was left. I turned and glared at her.

"What the hell makes you think they miss me?" I didn't expect to be bitter at her, but I guess it just came out that way.

"They dream of you. They think of finding you by some miracle, and how much they want you back home."

"How-"

"I can hop from my own thoughts into others' minds. That's how I knew how to bring this up. You wanted to kill-"

"Don't say it." I said, sternly, not whispering anymore. Sara stiffened up.

"Look," she whispered. "I can help you handle this, maybe even get us out of this hell hole." I chuckled.

"How do you see us escaping?"

"If I can rest enough to focus on Grone's mind, maybe I can find a route out."

"Or we can just sleep while we can." I turned around, and closed my eyes. I didn't have the energy to even try to be sarcastic. I fell asleep rather quickly that night.

* * *

_I was in that clearing again. It seemed a little lighter out, but still dark. I was further from the forest. The stars were dimly lit. The girl from before was standing on the edge of the clearing. She looked at me, disappointed. I tried to walk towards her, but my feet looked as if they were apart of the ground. I saw my ankles melt into the earth, then nothing. I tried to yell for her, but my mouth was gone._

_"You should listen to others, Xavier," she appeared right before me without taking a step from the edge. "It may just save your life." Her amethyst eyes glowed, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. The stars left with her._

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. My wings were wrapped around myself, like they wanted to comfort me. They seemed to have a mind of their own most of the time. I pulled them back to see that Topher and Sara were asleep, but the cages to the middle kids were open. I looked around to see if they had escaped, or been taken away.

New skills that came with these wings include raptor vision. I clearly saw a warning sign through a window on one of the doors in the blackness that is called home. Through another set of doors, I saw Grone walking with some others. I squinted, and realized that the others were the kids. He had his arm around two of them, and his free hand was holding one of the redheaded girl's. He seemed to be talking normally to them, like they've known each other for years.

_There's something wrong here.._. I thought. The sight of this didn't settle well in my stomach, kinda like a rock. The doors creaked open, and in came armed guards. I pretended to be asleep, and listen to the thumps of their combat boots. They walked in between and around our cages, checking for any threats. Suddenly, one stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just looking. Move on ahead, I'll catch up," the stationary one answered. His voice was eerily familiar. _What does he want?_

"Alright, Donari." My eyes shot open. No one could have that last name here.

"Tell Grone I was scouting."

"You got it, Phil." My breathing almost stopped. _This isn't possible_, I told myself.

Phillip Donari was my uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first guard left, and slammed the metal doors shut. The impossible Donari tapped the top of my cage with his knuckles.

"Zave, I know you're awake." I didn't say anything. What if he was an impostor? What if Grone had set this up to trick and kill me? Suddenly, the top of my cage opened. "Zave, c'mon buddy."

I shot out and attacked him, pinning him to a wall about three feet up off the ground by his throat. His legs were kicking, and gloved hands were trying to rip my hands off him. The commotion must've been pretty loud because I heard Topher and Sara gasp.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed in his face. He tried explaining, but it came out as choked mumbo-jumbo. "Tell me!"

"Xavier, you're killing him!" I heard Sara scream. Right as I realized my own strength, I dropped him. He was choking, gasping for air. I stumbled back, dumbfounded by my new might. I ran my fingers through my hair, and covered my face.

"Zave, it's okay," he crawled over and tried to hug me. I pushed him away.

"I thought you were dead!" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes.

"Please, let me explain." I gave him a cold glare. How could you fake your own death like that? Especially just to work to torture children! I noticed that he had changed since he "died." He must've been at least 50; he was a good decade plus older than my dad. His hair was now a silvery black with white speckles. His tan skin that I remember faded to a light olive, along with his empty brown eyes. He was much more muscular, though. Probably comparable to Topher.

"How the hell do you explain this?"

"Listen, I've been a guard all my life. Grone watches every one of the guards, and their families. Sadly, when he saw that Gracie was pregnant with you... he took advantage of the situation. He made me convince her to go to Wheatley and-"

"What do you mean 'made' you? You sold her out for your job! You damned your own sister!" Uncle Phil grabbed the collar of my training shirt, and pulled me about two inches from his face.

"He would've killed you!" My anger melted into concern as Phil calmed down. "He told me that if I didn't do this... he'd tell Wheatley to persuade Gracie to abort you. I could never do that." I could see tears welling up in Sara's eyes out of the corner of mine, and Topher just listening intently.

"Anyway, Wheatley said he'd given her a vaccine to prevent SIDS. Sadly, it was the genetic viral code for those wings of yours. That's why he said you had F.O.P. They told me to 'die' of that to make the story believable."

"Why did you leave?" I asked with more seriousness than anger, even though I was still royally pissed.

"Like I said, it needed to believable, or they'd hurt you and Gracie and Oliver. If they thought I died of it, Grone assumed they'd believe you dying of it."

"Why me?" Phil sighed.

"Teen pregnancies are easiest to test on for Grone. He thinks the mother's won't mind, since teen moms are created by accident on most occasions. I think this whole project is sick as shit."

"You and us both," Sara chimed in. Phil smiled at her. "Zave, I've been trying to think of a way out, but the metal is hard to picture through."

"You don't have to, Sara. We'll think of something."

"We'll be dead by then, Birdie." Topher scolded. Apparently my new name was Birdie, or Bird-Man.

"You don't know that," Sara said.

"I think I do."

"Enough!" Phil exclaimed. "Now, if you really want to risk everything, I could try to sneak you out."

"Seriously," the three of us asked. He nodded.

"It'll be risky, but I could use those containment boxes that they put Zave in before."

"Anything, Uncle Phil. I'll do anything."

"How long has it been since Xavier got here?" Sara wondered. Phil sighed again.

"It's been about three months."

"The baby!" I yelled. The three of them were extremely confused. "Ma' was seven months when Wheatley got me. He must be about a month old."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sara asked with a smile on her face. It was the first time I've ever see her smile. If it weren't for the cold ground, I would've thought we were back home. Her happy face just made everything feel... better. I felt my face flush red, and my stupid mug curve into an idiot's smile.

"I looked in the file. Ma' and Dad didn't want to know, so I sneaked a peak." Sara giggled, and Topher rolled his eyes.

"Then we need to get you out of here, now." I agreed with my uncle, and stood up. He followed, and unlocked Sara and Topher's cages. They bolted out, and stretched like they had just been in Pandora's Box for the last decade. In a way, they kinda were. "Follow me."

We walked across the containment room, following Phil's flashlight. With my vision, I saw the boxes first and bolted to them, using my wings to give me a boost. I dragged three over, one for each of us.

"Zave, you and Sarah need to share one. You're perfect to fill the box. Topher is too big to share." Both of our faces flushed red, and we awkwardly crossed our arms. Phil whispered in my ear, "I know you want to." I elbowed him in the stomach, giving him a good push through the extra padding. He pried open the two boxes, and bolted Topher in his first, then wheeled it onto a loading scooter thing.

Sara and I awkwardly hopped into ours. Somehow, I ended up crunched up on my back with Sara laying on me, chest to chest. Our faces must've been tomatoes by that point. I could practically feel the heat radiating off her face. Phil bolted us inside, and rolled us onto the scooter. Soon enough, we were smoothly moving towards the metal doors. Once we rolled into the hallway, the rundown tiles caused a _very _bumpy ride. At sometime, my arms snaked around Sara's waist, securing her against me. I was nonchalantly looking through two boards, trying not to look like some pervert.

Sara tapped on my forehead. I looked at her through my bangs, and she was smiling. It was shy, and she was blushing, but still smiling. Hers were contagious, so I couldn't help but copy.

"Donari? What're you doing?" Our bodies froze, as did the movement. A guard had stopped Phil.

"Transporting tests."

"Tests?"

"Yeah, one's for microbes, and the other is for small animals, or something like that. They kinda smell, so I wouldn't open them. Some of those microbes are for Disease and Chemical Warfare," the nosey guard cringed, and told Phil to be on his way. He nodded, and kept moving. _Good job, Uncle Phil,_ I thought.

Eventually, we reached a loading dock. He hid us behind a big trailer, and unbolted the boxes. Sara and I stood up rather slowly, trying not to touch each other much. After we had stretched a bit, we needed a plan to get away from here.

"We're in Groom Lake, Nevada right now, so if you can somehow make it to Las Vegas, they'd never find you. Stay there for a night or two, rest up, then book it to a mountain range and hide. Find a lodge, or make a _real_ friend, and hide. Zave, do _not_ go home yet. Stay in the mountains for a few months, three at least. It'll keep them away from your family, and your brother safe." Phil told us. We nodded.

"It'll be better if we split up," Topher said. "Sara and I will go by foot. Birdie can fly, and we'll meet him there."

"We can't split up. We won't ever meet up again." I said.

"It's a risk we have to take to survive."

Suddenly, a thunder boom of combat boots sprinting was heard in the distance. The loading doors were broken down, and dozens of guards were rushing towards us with some of he biggest guns I've seen here. Phil pushed us down, and he walked around, trying to look out of breath.

"I saw them... Escape west... They... Hijacked a loading van..." I admit, he was a good actor, but not good enough. Topher was getting anxious, probably from his feline side. Sara told him to stop and be quiet, but that just pissed him off. Eventually, he ended up getting shoved into me, and blew our cover.

Getting shoved right in between my uncle and a baker's dozen of armored secret government cops wasn't apart of the plan. They were all stunned for a second, and then one yelled, "Open fire!" Soon enough, the four of us were dodging bullets. Sara somehow put a shield around us, but the bullets' force was starting to break through. It was hurting her so bad that her nose started bleeding.

"Sara, put it down." I told her.

"But Xavier-"

"Just do it!" She followed my instructions, and the sound of metal on meta trailer was piercing out ears. Phil pulled out his pistol, and started shooting. Weirdly, the fire stopped. It was silent for about ten minutes. Something wasn't right.

"Lemme go check," Phil said, getting up.

"No, it's not safe." I said, but he ignored me. He stepped out from the trailer. I immediately followed.

There stood Grone, in front of his army, holding a pistol. Right as I could react, he pulled the trigger. My Uncle Phil fell to the ground with an exit hole in the back of his head. Time slowed down, and rage filled me. Sara and Topher ran out from behind the trailer, and saw the grizzly scene. I charged at Grone, but Topher grabbed me before I could attack. Sara grabbed his hand, and transported us away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ended up charging straight into a cactus in my unfulfilled rage. Sara had teleported us into a desert. The way things went in our quick get away, we were all in different places. I was a good half mile from Sara, who had her foot stuck in a Burrowing Owl's burrow. As I was picking needles out of my chest I looked for Topher. From my stand point, I couldn't see him.

"Sara!" I called out. I rushed over to her, and helped dig her foot out.

"I know just about anything, and I manage to get stuck in a hole," she ranted. This went on for about ten minutes, so I won't elaborate much. "Have you seen Topher?"

"Nah, not yet. I could go over head and look. It'll-"

"-Give you a better span of vision?" Sara smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get stuck into any more holes." I warned her. I unfurled my wings, and shot up into the sky. I circled around Sara with about a two mile radius, but I saw no other signs of life besides thirsty plants. I touched back down in front of her, the downdraft spraying the dusty dirt everywhere.

"Any sign of him," she asked between coughs. I shook my head.

"It's like he disappeared. Maybe he's in Vegas."

"Why would he be there?"

"Well, you were thinking about our plan, and it included both the desert and Vegas. It's worth a shot. Plus, with his short temper, he'll make national news by next week." Sara glared at me, but nodded.

"At least it's a start."

"Can't you trace his thoughts?" She shook her head.

"Only when I'm about to fall asleep. Then I have the most energy, and my brain won't be too stressed. However, there's one flaw. A few, actually." I crossed my arms.

"How so?" She started counting on her fingers.

"We have no food, no water, no climate appropriate clothing, no transportation, and no idea which way Las Vegas even is."

"Well, I can fly us there, and don't birds have some sort of natural GPS?"

"Birds naturally know which four cardinal directions are which."

"We'll just go north, find a map, and go from there. Sounds good?"

"I guess, but-" An agreement was all I needed. I scooped her up in my arms, and shot up. She screamed, but I just laughed. I loved feeling the wind blowing through my hair, and my feathers. The sounds of air rushing past my ears gave me an adrenaline rush. Sara was clinging onto me for dear life.

Soon enough, the cactuses were invisible to _my_ eyes. I had flown up miles in just a matter of seconds. Sara was clinging onto me for dear life as I flapped my wings, kinda hovering.

"You went over 300 miles per hour, Xavier!" Sara screamed. "Now put me down!"

"Calm down, we just need to get to Vegas, 'kay?" I held her like a groom would hold his bride, and calmly glided north.

After about three hours of gliding, Sara fell asleep in my arms. I guess a massive IQ and using more than the norm of ten percent brain power tires someone out fast. Her chocolate hair was blowing back, away from her face. The sunset highlighted her face in all the right ways. The remaining rays of light exposed reddish-brown highlights that were hidden before. Her skin was now a dark olive. It looked good on her. She didn't squirm a lot in her sleep, which helped both of us. She mumbled occasionally, sometimes in different languages, as they were probably someone else's thoughts. I could hear her soft breathing through the dry breeze.

As the sun disappeared, and the stars revealed themselves, lights of a small city dimly appeared. The closer I flew, the more I descended. I reached the ground with about three miles from the outskirts of the city. I'd have to walk the rest of the way, or camp out for the night. I looked down at Sara, and decided to keep walking. The most important thing to do was to find Topher, especially for her, even if I didn't get along with him. I just want her to be happy.

With about a mile left to walk, Sara woke up. She was calm, and her eyes just fluttered open. She was confused, as anyone would be.

"Where are we," she asked in mid yawn.

"There's a town close by. We flew for a few hours, and you fell asleep. Just go back to sleep," I told her. She shook her head, and tried to stand up. I let her down, spotting her. She stumbled a little, but caught her sense of balance. "Careful."

"Thanks," she mumbled, obviously exhausted.

"Let's just camp out here, you look like Death." Sara glared at me, her hair sprawling out in all different directions.

"Jumping minds takes a lot out of me, if you haven't noticed." I helped her sit against a rather large boulder, and tried to make a camp fire. I saw across from her, on the other side of the dwindling flames. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes fixed on the fire.

"You like fire?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"It interests me how little ingredients can create such a great force that could destroy millions."

"Well, if you put it that way, you make fire look like some misunderstood child."

"It kinda is. Fire is associated with things like fear, death, destruction, Hell, stuff like that; but here, it's the very thing giving us sight and keeping us warm. Society makes irrational assumptions about it." Sara had a good point. This fire was keeping us alive at the moment. Her maturity level must grow with her IQ.

"That's deep, Sara." My face burned whenever I spoke her name. She shrugged.

"It's how I see it."

Another awkward silence plagued us. I watched as Sara examined the coals and flames. She was intrigued. Then she looked at the stars. There were no lights out here, except for our little fire. Every star that anyone could ever hope to see was visible to us. We could even see that huge cluster band thing of stars.

"That's the edge of the Milky Way," she said. I almost asked how she knew that was what I was thinking about, but that would've been stupid. "Most of these stars don't even exist anymore."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Most likely. Our sun takes eight minutes for it's light to reach Earth. The closest other star is at least one lightyear away. Space is so incomprehensible, even I can't fully understand it, _yet_."

"That's saying something, ain't it?" She giggled, and nodded. Why did she giggle? I just practically called her stupid. My dumb ass sense of talking to women _really_ needed a tune up.

"You're... winsome when you think."

"Winsome?"

"Look it up, and you'll understand." With that sentence, I thought I finally put two and two together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're her!" I yelled, making her jump. "You're the girl!"

"Well, I am a girl. Hopefully, I don't need to draw a diagram for you."

"You've been messing with my dreams." She seemed confused.

"What're talking about? I can only observe dreams. I can't disturb or distort them. Well, I can't yet, anyway," she sat on the ground, against a fallen log. Great, now I look like an idiot, _again._ "I don't know about this girl you're seeing, but you can tell me about her if you'd like to." I shook my head.

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream."

"I can sense it means something, Xavier. I promised not to go into your head again, but this is Woman's Intuition." I chuckled.

"Fine. Be ready to be bored to sleep." I told her about the two dreams I had with the mystery girl, whom I _thought_ was Sara. I explained what she told me to my best ability. Was I destined for something? Or was it the drugs? She told me to think about what she said carefully, and if it reminded me of anyone. I shook my head.

"That's interesting, Xavier. I think it may mean something."

"Or it's just a dream."

"Dreams are compiled of things that you saw, thought about, and experienced during the day. I'm sure you weren't in the woods, or met a blonde purple-eyed girl while training. This means something." I shrugged my shoulders, and poked the fire with a branch. There was another awkward silence.

"Why do you keep calling me by my name?" I finally spurted out.

"Well, it _is_ your name."

"I mean, why not Zave like I told you? It's easier to say, and much less embarrassing."

"Your name is your identity. It means so much, especially if someone tries to replace it with a number," she glances at my forearm. I follow her gaze, and look at my tattoo. It reads my number in black, soaked into my skin.

"Where's yours?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time. It's only an hour or so before midnight." Sara sighed, and nodded.

"Well, lemme start with how they found me. My mom was a teen mom, like yours. Topher's was too. My father, however, didn't entirely stick around. He, umm," a lump formed in Sara's throat. She tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"What's wrong?" I put a hand on her back, sitting close next to her. Her eyes were watery.

"I wasn't supposed to happen." It took me a moment to understand what she meant.

"Sara, don't say that. Everything happens for a reason. Even if your parents did have-"

"Raped," she said coldly, tears running down her face. I paused before continuing.

"You were meant to exist. If you weren't, you wouldn't be here, with me."

"The worst part is that they never caught him. They ran DNA tests, and nothing came up. My father's DNA seemed nonexistent. I swear, when I find him, I will disembowel him until his skin is similar to that of a sausage case." Chills crawled up my spine. I never knew how dark Sara could be. She never talked like this before.

"Don't talk like that. Not yet, anyway. We'll find him, and Topher." Her face flushed. She had forgotten why we were running.

"That's right, we need to find Topher. Have you seen any signs of him?" I shook my head. Her eyes dropped to the flames again. "That's okay, he's a big boy. He can handle himself for a bit. But we need to keep moving."

"We'll camp out here for the night. You sleep, I'll take first shift."

"How long are the shifts?"

"As long as you want. I can stay up for a while." That was the end of our conversation for a good half hour, at least.

I occasionally peaked over at Sara, who was engulfed in her own mind, staring at the flames bounce and dance around the logs. The light bounced off her eyes, making them a lighter brown. I saw little flecks of gold in her eyes. Some looked amber with the orange glow of the fire. She was beautiful, like always. Her shoulders tapered out at just the right angle, and her arms cradled her chest and stomach perfectly. She had legs like a ballet dancer, long and graceful when she moved. She would make a great professional dancer. She'd be a great anything, really. Only if she'd read my mind and figure out what I see in her.

"I never told you the rest of my story, did I?" I chuckled, and said she didn't. "Well, because of my intelligence, my memory got better as I grew smarter. I can remember about a fourth of the thoughts and dreams I had as a fetus, actually."

" 'Scuse me?" I was thoroughly creeped out. How could she remember that? Could fetuses even dream?

"Mhmm. They were primitive thoughts, like asking who was around, if I was alone, what noises were, stuff like that. My mom fell for the SIDS vaccine lie, too. When she was about two months pregnant, I got injected with the code for intelligence. From what I've observed, mine was the only one to start before birth, giving myself time to adjust to the growth. For the others, it started after they were a few weeks old. That's why I'm the only one to have survived-"

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Sara." I interrupted. "It must be hell feeling the hurt of a fast growing brain."

"It's not that bad, just a small headache if I think too hard. At least I look normal." I couldn't help but chuckle. I would've taken that to heart, but I didn't give a rat's ass by now. Sara giggled with me.

"Anyway, continue."

"Right. That's why I'm the only survivor. I was taken away after a music class recital in second grade. I was sitting in my mom's car. She had left for a few minutes because a teacher had called her over to talk to her. I still don't know why. I rolled down the window because it was really hot and stuffy inside. Out of the blackness, a hand reached into the car and pulled me out. Whoever it was smothered me with a napkin doused in chloroform while dragging me into the woods. I guess they had a team to take me away from there, because I woke up in the hospital room."

"That's terrible... How old were you?"

"Seven. My birthday is in November, so I was almost a year behind my classmates. You would've been turning eight." I nodded.

"My birthday is in May, the 18th." I replied.

"November 9th." I nodded. "My mom was 22. We'll be seventeen this year. You may already be. We need to find out the date." I nodded again, agreeing.

"We'll find out when we get to the city." I said. Sara nodded, and yawned. "Sleep, Sara. You'll need energy for tomorrow," she nodded again, and rested against to rotting log. "Here, hold on."

I scooped her into my arms again, and gingerly flew to the top of a tree close by. The leaves were pointed, but soft as well. There weren't many around, but the foliage was dark enough at night to hide us. I rested against the main base of the tree, one leg resting on a thick branch, the other hanging of, swinging lightly. I had her laying against my chest, her legs laid out on top of my stationary one. My arms were the only thing holding her in place, wrapped around her waist.

"Xavier?" Sara asked, ready to pass out.

"Yeah?"

"I know how much you don't like Topher. You staying means so much to me." A part of me fluttered, knowing that she appreciated me; but another part turned to stone, realizing that I just got friend-zoned.

"Don't worry about it. Now sleep, okay?" She nodded, and quickly fell asleep against my chest. I stroked her hair lightly, and kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow's a big day." I muttered. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach that we'd find Topher soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_I was in the clearing again. It seemed a lot emptier, even though nothing has changed. The stars were lit again, maybe a bit brighter. The earth was swallowing me again, it was up to my knees now. My mouth was still missing. I had no lips at this point, it was just smoothed over skin. I looked around, manically, and saw the mystery blonde about three yards in front of me. She smirked playfully._

_"You'd better start listening, Xavier. The truth will swallow you up if you don't." I tried yelling for help, but I couldn't even grunt. What did she mean?_

* * *

I woke up to the splatter of ice cold water on my face and chest. I jumped out of my skin, goosebumps raging.

"Xavier!" Sara screamed, clearly frightened.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What was that for?" Sara ran up and hugged me, even though I was soaked to the bone.

"You were freaking out," she grumbled out.

"What do you mean?"

"In your sleep. It's like you were struggling. I thought something may have been hurting you. I ran to find help, but I found an old bucket and a small pond near by. I filled it up and tried to shock you awake."

"I'm fine, Sara. I don't think anything was hurting me." I lied. During that dream, I could feel Mystery Girl's glare cutting into my very soul. It felt like a sword doused in salt and vinegar cutting into my stomach. "I'm totally okay."

"I hope so," she said under her breath. She backed off, and started to kick out some lasting embers of our little fire. "We better start walking." I nodded, and we started walking again.

"Do you wanna-"

"No, no flying. I forgot to explain how afraid of heights I am."

"I though you said fear was irrational." I smirked. I had outsmarted the genius.

"No, assumptions of fear associated with things is. Fear itself is only a natural reaction of the brain to a threatening situation or object in that person's opinion through rumor or experience." Damn. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." We walked in silence the rest of the way to the small town.

By the time we got there, we saw a "Welcome to Kingman!" sign. I remember this city. We had flown to Kingman, Arizona. It was about 90 miles from Las Vegas, so not too much of a trip for me. For Sara, however, it would've been at least an hour and a half drive in a regular car. For me, it was a relaxing ten minute slow glide from here to Vegas.

The place had less than 30,000 people living there, so it was low key. That's what we wanted for now. As we were walking into town, people were staring us down. I guess bloody sea-green training suits weren't in style. I almost wanted to start speaking in a made up language to convince them we were aliens.

"Why is everyone staring?" Sara whispered.

"Cuz we look like E.T.s strolling into town after an abduction," I said. She smirked, and we kept walking. Eventually, we finally stranded ourselves in a labyrinth of alley ways made by neighboring houses and buildings. We sat behind a dumpster, and tried to think of a plan. But, as anyone can expect, thinking becomes harder when the stench of rotting leftovers was setting into your clothes.

"Okay, so we're in a small city, miles from where Topher _could_ be, and stuck in gross clothes. Gimme your plan, Sara."

"Why do you expect _me_ to have a plan?"

"Because you're the smart one. I'm the strong and gorgeous one." I flexed my biceps, just to feel a smack of Sara's hand on my stomach.

"Stop it. Now, I could sneak into a house and grab some clothes to change into, then maybe we could change our hair a bit and blend in."

"Good idea! Now, how do you sneak in?"

"Like how I tried to escape on your first day." Suddenly, Sara disappeared. I saw a quick flash of her climbing the windowsill, and then another flash of her running into another room, down a hallway. I sat alone for a few minutes. I contemplated why I was thrown into this mess, not some evil war villain that the government had no respect for. Why a little kid was chosen by God or Fate or by chance to feel this kind of pain, I'll never know. Maybe Sara could explain it. When I thought about her, she appeared next to me. I was used to her random appearances, so I just started up a conversation like normal people would.

"Find anything?" She nodded.

"I got some clothes for both of us. They're climate appropriate, reputation enhancing, flexible-"

"Do they look normal," I asked her. She nodded. "Good, that's all I need."

"And I cut slits in the back of your shirt for your wings. I guessed the size, so tell me if they're too small." I nodded, and took the clothes. Sara walked to an opposite side of the dumpster to change. Sara had found me dark blue jeans that went past my ankles when I sagged them a bit, perfect. She also got me a black V-neck, with foot long slits in the back for my wings, also perfect. Everything fit me like a glove. The only thing I needed was a new pair of shoes, which we could find here easily.

I walked back over to get Sara so we could leave, but I accidentally ambushed her while changing her shirt. My face flushed red, and my body froze. She didn't notice me until I started babbling like an idiot. She screamed and used her bloodied shirt to cover herself. She kicked me square in my chest, bouncing me back and slamming into the brick building behind us. Sara was out of my sight, but the mental picture wouldn't go away. I buried my face in my hands, trying to forget what just happened.

"Knock next time," she said. I heard the crunch of dirt and gravel under her shoes as she walked past me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to, I swear."

"It's fine. Your reaction told me that you were taken off guard, as was I. I'd read your mind, but I promised not to. Plus, I think I know what you're thinking about." I heard her sit next to me. I peaked at her, and saw how stunning she really looked.

Her blood stained hospital get-up was replaced by a similar V-neck to mine, but white. I guess she never really understood how the color white worked, so I blushed when I noticed her black bra underneath. Other than that, I noticed her pants. They were jean short shorts with cut hems at the bottom. The shirt was pulled up a bit, so a slit of her stomach was showing, and I saw the top of her tattoo. That's why she didn't explain where it was.

"Y-You look good, Sara."

"I thought so, but I'll need to find a sweatshirt so no one stares at my chest." My face blushed even more, and I covered it again.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" I managed to get out. Sara giggled. She never really giggled much, maybe because she's been so serious lately. I guess being a super genius has side effects.

"Right, let's focus. We need to get outta here and find Topher." I shook my head.

"We _should_ stay here for a few days, hidden. Just a tweak to Phil's plan. We'll let Grone look for us in bigger cities, deserts, islands, stuff like that. He'll never expect us to blend in."

"Well... Maybe we could stay here for a bit. A week, most." I agreed. We couldn't stay in one place for too long.

"Let's get moving, maybe find an abandoned house or something. I think this family had fish last week," I said, plugging my nose. Sara stood up, and I followed. My back ached. My wings were dieing to unfurl. I told myself it wouldn't be long, but I was just feeding myself lies.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We must've strolled through this small town for hours. I was dieing to fly. My back was killing me from holding my wings in. Sara seemed to be irritated from the Arizona heat. I was used to it because I lived in Texas my whole life.

"How can you stand this heat? It must be 100° out!" Sara said, irritated. I patted her head, and her hair was on fire.

"I lived in Dallas. I'm used to changing weather."

"Well, I'm not. I'm used to the weather of Warroad, Minnesota. It's separated from the Canadian border by Muskeg Bay. I had a house on the water."

"Must get cold there fast, huh?" She nodded. "I'll give you tips on how to survive in heat. Tip one, don't wear too much black, it absorbs heat, especially when you have darker hair."

"Of course," she agreed. We walked a little further, and found a small ATM machine. "Perfect."

"Don't tell me you have a credit card," I said.

"Nope, but I can hack into it."

"I thought we were supposed to lay low!" Sara jabbed me in the stomach with her elbow, telling me to quiet down.

"We need money, Xavier. I'll take out whatever twenties they have in this thing, maybe some tens and fives so nothing is suspicious." I nodded. "Just keep an eye out."

"Shouldn't we wait 'till night time? It'll be easier." Sara thought about it, and agreed. We ended up walking between and around alley ways for another three hours, getting lost a few times in the process. Eventually, we found the perfect place to hide.

It was a big, old, Victorian-looking house. It could've looked like it belonged in the 1700s in it's prime. The original color was _probably_ an eggshell white, but it was a dark gray. The continuous cycle of weathering, and no updates and care ruined it. The wooden siding was cracking open and rotted in some places. The old blue shutters were hanging on by one or two rusty nails. It's shingles were concentrated in patches, exposing the wooden roof underneath them. Most of the windows were still there, but cracked and shattered. I liked the look of it. Sara, on the other hand, didn't particularly agree.

"There is no way we're camping out in _that_."

"Do you have any other ideas? We're not going back to that dumpster." I walked towards the door, and pushed it open.

Of course it creaked like a horror movie, and looked like one as well. The runner rug from the door to the end of the hallway was all stained and torn, smelling of wet dog. The walls' wallpapers were soaked, shredded, ripped, peeling, anything. Each room had creepy portraits of either rich old people, or presidents. The poor house was slowly falling apart. Hopefully, the support beams could hold for another week or so.

"I'll find a bedroom for you, Sara. You keep watch outside from the windows." I said, wandering the house. I eventually found the master bedroom.

It had dark purple paint on the walls, and hard wood mahogany flooring. There was a dresser on the far side of the room with a large mirror hanging above it. A huge bay window overlooked the back yard of the house, exposing exotic desert flowers and shrubs. Splatters of pinks and reds and blues really made the dark purple look good. The bed was beautiful. It looked as though time hadn't touched it. It had dark brown head and foot boards, with navy blue silk sheets and bedding. The canopy was a darker gold color with purple translucent veils shrouding the bed. I ran back down the rotted out stairs to show Sara.

"I found the perfect room for you!" I held her hand up the stairs. She didn't want them to cave in. My face grew redder with every step. Once I led her into the room, her eyes popped.

"How could this look so... new?"

"Amazing, right?" Sara nodded. I sat on the bed, and the mattress must've been filled with down of some kind of bird. It was so soft, she'd fall asleep instantly. "Sit."

"It's exquisite," she said. Once she sat down, she fell back and almost passed out. "Beautiful."

"Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll look around some more," I chuckled. "Okay," she yawned. "Just don't leave. Someone will see you."

"Fine, just rest." Sara nodded, and quickly fell asleep. I pulled the veils back, making her look like a sleeping princess.

I didn't look around inside much. While Sara slept, I took a flight around the area. My wings were killing me. Even if it was in the middle of the day, I looked like a hawk from the ground. Sara's worries were no match for my stealth. The air going through my hair and feathers was pure ecstasy to me. The tops of the desert trees passed by me like a blur. I've never felt better than when I'm flying. It's like I was born to do this. Maybe I was, who knows? Suddenly, I felt something clawing into my wings.

"Gotcha!" The forced yelled. The blow was so hard, I plummeted to the mulch-covered ground, eating wood chips. I screamed as more and more flesh was clawed out of my back. If it wasn't for the extra muscle due to training, my spine would be exposed by now. I tried crawling away to push whoever was on me off, but the force just pushed me into the ground. The clawing stopped. I turned around and saw a large, black haired covered face with gleaming yellow eyes, and huge saber teeth glistening in the sunlight. His clawed hand pushed against my throat, cutting off my breathing.

"To-phe-r?" I managed to squeak out. He grinned at me, evilly.

"So glad I found you, Birdie. Now I can see my Sara, again. Maybe you'll be out of the picture this time," his hand pressed down on my throat harder. I gaged, trying to suck in any air I could. I tried kicking him off me, but he had gotten so strong, there was no way I could get him off. He was a giant boulder. "It's too bad, really. You've made her so _happy_. I should've done that!"

I screamed as much a I could as he swiped his free claws across my face. Four scratch marks crawled along the left side of my face, oozing more blood. My vision started blurring out. The picture of Topher's rage was becoming distorted. His grip loosened, and quickly stopped. He stood above me, and did the strangest thing. He clawed himself in the stomach, just enough to buckle himself over, onto his side. His eyes weren't yellow, but a brownish-red. He fell back, cursing his head off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl, slumped over herself.

"I... told you... not to leave!" Sara yelled, out of breath. Her eyes were brownish-red, the same as Topher's. Her eyes turned back to their normal brown soon as Topher had passed out. That's when I realized that she had done the seemingly impossible.

Sara had just taken over another's mind and body.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I was losing conscience fast. In my blurred vision, Sara stumbled over to me and muttered something. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth, and everything went black.

_The clearing appeared to me again. I was in the middle of it, now. The earth was up to my waist, and my mouth was still missing. The girl was in front of me, looking down, grinning like Topher was, minus the teeth._

_"What did I say, Xavier," she growled. "You should listen. If it wasn't for your little bitch, he would've killed you," she said. She laughed at me, and I felt myself sinking into the ground. The forest around started to blaze. The girl looked around, and smiled._

_"Just as we planned. Your world is coming to an end. Sis will hate it, though. Whatever pleases Daddy pleases me." The girl laughed hysterically, and disappeared. The flames poured onto the tall grass in my field. It crawled closer and closer with every second._

I woke up in a pure white room, screaming. I buckled over as I shot up, feeling scabbed over scratches rip open. Blood trickled from my back, slowly morphing into a steady stream. I heard commotion from the outside of this room.

"Shit! He's awake!" Three bodies filled the room. One of them was Sara, and the other two were boys Topher's age, maybe older. I didn't like seeing them around Sara. They ran to my sides, and tried to restrain me. Of course, I fought back. They ended up being thrown against the walls.

"Xavier!" Sara yelled. She grabbed my wrist, and I stopped. "Calm down, they won't hurt you." I looked over at the men, and they were already standing, and were getting needles and gauze pads.

"Who are they?" I asked, my speech starting to slur. I felt the pain of unconsciousness trying to take me over.

"They're friends I met after dragging you dumb ass through a national park. They're veterinarians."

"I ain't no pet!" I yelled as a needle of some kind of anesthesia pierce the artery in my right arm.

"It's just to calm you down, Xavier. Relax, they'll take care of you."

"It's like laughing gas, huh?" I was obviously losing any control of what I was saying. "I'm just off my rocker!" My burst of laughter made her jump.

"They're just gonna stitch your back up, okay?" I muttered something even I can't remember, and laid back down on the metal table.

"They can stitch up my back for sure, but, who can stitch up my heart, Sara?"

"What do you mean, Xavier?"

"You know _damn well _what I mean. It's obvious!" Dear Lord, how high was I? Sadly, I don't remember what happened after that. I guess Sara would have to tell me after I woke up.

It had been about six hours after I _think_ I passed out. My back had over one hundred stitches in it, and the scratches on my face, arms, and legs were all treated with creams and bandages of any kind you could think of. Sara was sitting next to me in a computer chair, her hand on my arm. When I opened my eyes, she jolted up.

"Xavier," she said. She seemed uncomfortable. "Do you have your bearings back?" I nodded.

"I think so." I grabbed my head, feeling the intense pain of a medication hangover. "What did I do?"

"Well, do you mean before or after you disobeyed me?" Her voice was full of angst, and disappointment. I couldn't even look her in the eye. "You knew that something was bound to happen, Xavier. You knew that I was right. Why did you go?" Her stare was piercing my very core.

"I don't know, I just needed to fly around. Having giant wings attached to your spine weighs you down if you don't use them. Of course, you wouldn't know." There's that unintended bitterness again, or maybe it was me being cocky, or just being an ass.

"I'm sorry I can't comprehend the idea of mutated mechanical human flight."

"Hey, if you're so smart, how come you didn't sense Topher around, huh? You were sleeping, so you _must've_ had the energy. So much for a genius," I said. Well, I kinda quietly screamed at her. Her eyes widened, and her posture stiffened. We didn't speak for ten minutes. Sara stood up, and turned from me.

"If you think you're too good for anyone's help, then fine." Sara said.

"I never said that, Sara. I-"

"Good bye, Experiment 525-GHA," she said. With that, she walked out the double doors of my hospital room.

"Sara," I called out. She didn't really mean that good bye. There's no way she wouldn't come back. I stood up, and went to talk to her. Suddenly, her two vet friends tried to push me back to the table. I was too worried to even fight back. Soon enough, I was back on the table, being told to rest and everything would be fine. They tried to restrain me, and I flipped out.

I ripped my hands out of their grasps, and kicked my way out from the blockage of doctors. I unfurled my wings, and pushed them too shoot through the doors, and out a window to find Sara. Shattered glass rested on my feathers and glistened in the noon sun. I flew dangerously close to the public, about a mile high from the ground. I scanned every moving object for a sign of Sara. I flew back to our house, and found no evidence of her ever _being_ there. I just prayed to God that Topher didn't find her.

Something was very off. She goes off by herself, but not without a trace for me to find. It's like she never existed. I started getting _very _anxious. I turned over every dresser, flipped every table, and even ripped apart every piece of soft material to see if she was hiding. I tore that beautiful house, _our_ beautiful house, apart. After hours of ripping everything in that house open, I finally gave up. I sat down on the untouched bed. The only reason why I hadn't ripped it to shreds was the memory of seeing Sara lay there, just like a princess. Tears came to my eyes, and this time, I let them fall.

"God dammit!" I punched through a window with my right hand, opening the scars from the first time. "God damned me.." I grabbed at my hair, letting the blood flow, and sobbed. This was the first time I truly _cried_ since I was told I wouldn't live past twenty. Even then, I didn't cry this hard. This wasn't like me; I wasn't like me lately. It's because of Sara I've been such a pansy. She opened me up, just to be crushed by myself.

I heard a crash from downstairs, like the door was busted open. I didn't even flinch. I didn't care what happened to me from now on. My only part in this world was to find Sara, and keep her safe. I was hopelessly in love, and not getting it back. I saw the mirror, and stood in front of it.

I saw a beat up, bloodied high schooler with two handicaps. I ripped off the gauze on my face, and saw the scarred over scratches. I realized then that I was blind in my left eye. It's iris wasn't even brown anymore, it was a dull gray. Fury bubbled inside me. This was my last straw.

I took off into the air, scanning for _my_ girl, and a big cat who was about to be euthanized by myself, personally. While taking off, I heard a roar from the downstairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hey :D I know these last few chapters have been short (Less than 1500 words), but it will lead up to something big :) I have ****_interesting _****plans for Xavier :3**

**Any you will never know! Until I post the re-written chapters, anyway :3**

**~ Nicole**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I didn't care who saw me. I flew right over the tops of homes and buildings, followed by 60 m/h gusts to the public. Most people questioned what I was, a few kids thought I looked cool, and most of the elderly thought I was some alien. Traveling close to the ground wasn't a good idea, but it allowed my to club Topher in the face at 300 m/p when I find him. I flew for miles, following Route 66.

I blew off some steam as I flew, and this took me_ hours_. I landed a top of a huge column of orange rock, and looked out. The breeze was gone, and I could feel the heat on my head, back, legs, even my wings. It must've been past 110°, and sky rocketing. The sun was high in the sky, just starting to move downwards. It was probably a bit past noon. I was hurt, out for blood, and had no idea where I was going. Then it hit me.

"Las Vegas," I said. Then, I jumped off my perch and kept following Route 66 until I saw a highway connect that had signs reading, "Las Vegas 20 Miles." I took the turn, flying miles above the road, and made it well before sun down. I landed behind a casino, and hid my wings inside my shirt. "Alright senses, don't let me down," I muttered.

It was amazing. All I saw were casinos and hotels and _maybe_ a restaurant here and there. Fancy cars were driving all over the place at speeds that should be outlawed for a place like this. I couldn't wait until night, when all the lights would glow. As I walked through the place, I saw a hoodie that would fit my needs perfectly: it was baggy enough to hide my wings, but tight enough around the front to make me look about 20, 21, vaguely showing off my muscles.

Sneaking into the hotel-casino through the back, I looked for any signs of Sara, Topher, and that hoodie. I walked through the slot-machine area, and saw things I probably shouldn't have. There were show girls in skimpy, Playboy-like get ups, handing out free champagne and martinis. I saw people who had one too many getting excited about winning three dollars, then spending five more to win the jackpot, which obviously wouldn't happen. Some woman had to get escorted out because she threw her top off for winning twenty-seven dollars.

Eventually, I found the gift shop, and saw the hoodie. The cashier looked as though his job was a serious one. He wasn't smiling, looking around, anything. All he did was look forward, and only looked down to put money in the register. I slowly morphed in with the crowd of the shop, and took a large off the rack. I saw an ink tag on the thing.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The man behind the desk was suddenly behind me. He towered over _me,_ a six foot two, almost three, inch tall high schooler. I turned to face him, and his demeanor didn't mix well with mine.

"Not at all, but thank you," I said, cracking a small smile. The man's face didn't change.

"May I see you ID, please?" My blood ran cold. Of course, who could walk around Las Vegas without an ID? At least a fake one would've gotten me through to be inside. I stared at the man, and booked it. He was on my tail the whole time, like he expected me to run. I was surprised he could even keep up. I thought of an idea to get away, but it was crazy. I sighed.

"To Hell with it," I said. Unfurling my wings in public, I blasted into the sky. People around me took out their cameras and cell phones, trying to get a picture of me. Hopefully, I was flying too fast for them to get a picture. I flew to hotel on the other side of the city, and landed on the roof. I looked at the tag, and saw that it was on the back of the jacket, right where my wings would be.

"Good for me," I said as I ripped holes in the back, taking the ink tag along with the strips. I threw them over the side of the hotel, right into a dumpster. I took off my now raggedy V-neck, and just sat there. The sudden breeze cooled me down. Suddenly, the orange and red sky turned black, and a downpour started. "Great," I muttered. Throwing on the hoodie, I outstretched my wings through the holes. "Perfect."

I stood on the edge of the building, wings folded, but out. If I stayed still, it looked as though I blended in with the clouds. Perfect camouflage, except for the occasional lightning, exposing a silhouette. I put the hood over my head, and flew over the city. I knew I couldn't stay long, but this was my only lead to where Sara could've been. It was hard to fly in the rain. The drops felt like tiny bullets hitting my face, and little bee-bees hitting my body. I was grateful that my wings were water resistant.

"I need to find a place to sleep," I muttered. I could hijack a hotel room, but that's too risky. Maybe the sewers, but who knows whats down there. There weren't any trees around, except for the decorative ones in the streets. A huge hotel caught my eye.

It was a big, dark gray stone building. On the roof was an overhang, to protect the marble and glass gargoyles. Perfect. I landed on the small ledge, and crouched down behind the stone monsters. There was just enough room for me to sit and curl up behind them. I kept my hood on, and my wings furled beneath my jacket. It must've been at least four hours before I passed out.

* * *

_My shoulders were about to be eaten by the earth, and my mouth was still gone. The flames died down to embers, but the trees were in a forest of flames themselves. The girl was looking down at me, smiling evilly. Her violet eyes had changed to blood red. She put a foot against my forehead, pushing me back. I'd scream from the pain of being bent in ways I couldn't stretch, but I had no place to scream from._

_"I can't believe you, Xavier. After all that Sis told you, you _still _didn't want to listen," she said, pushing me back further. She traced my scars across her face with her nimble, boney fingers. "Too bad this happened to you. You had a good-looking face." Her fingers wrapped under my chin, pushing my face up towards her own, barely two inches away. I glared at her, and she glared back with a grin._

_"You're finished, Xavier. I can promise you that. We _will _finish you before you finish us. Then we'll move to Sis and-" Before she could finish, I was compelled to punch her straight in the jaw. _

* * *

I woke with a jolt, as if the punch was an electric shock. I looked over my shoulder, and saw it was just before sun rise. I stood up, still behind the gargoyles, and stretched. My back, shoulders, knees, wings, everything cracked and popped.

"Worst position to sleep in _ever_," I said. I sat on the ledge, swinging my feet over. What did that mean? I compiled every detail from every dream, and came to one conclusion. Sara was right, it means something. Whoever that girl was is warning me. What of, I still don't know. I don't know who Sis is, and I don't know who "they" are. The fact that I took control in that last one means something significantly important. Maybe what she says isn't all mumbo-jumbo. She described my cockiness, and told me it would be my demise.

"This is the start, isn't it?" I asked myself. Most likely, yes, yes it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I looked over the horizon, and watched the lights turn off one by one as the sun came up. A gust of wind blew through my hair, knocking off my hood. I closed my eyes, and just sat there, letting the breeze hit my face. I thought about what I had to do to find Sara. I just had to think about it. Think.

"That's it," I muttered. I finally figured out what to do. I closed my eyes, held onto the ledge with all my might, and focused on Sara. I focused on talking to her, seeing her, holding her. I swear, I was trying to hard to think about her, my eyes stung. Cursing out the world, I gave it my all to try to find her again, but nothing happened. There was no connection, no signs, nothing. Tears rolled down my face. I tried to blame it on the pain, but there was a part of me that knew I couldn't. I gave up. This was it, I lost her.

Suddenly, a huge wave of pain washed over my brain. I grabbed my head, screaming. In my mind, I saw flashes of a scenery. Buildings were crumbling, plants were dead, and no one was around. There was an amphitheater, with a single being in the middle, chained to the ground. Then, I saw flashes of people in hazmat suits. They surrounded it, trying not to harm, but observe. Then, there was a close up.

It was Sara. Before I could watch the rest of the flashes, my blood was boiling. Whoever did this to Sara was going to be dead by the end of this week. I went to get up and fly, but whatever was giving the flashes kept me off my feet. The pain was unbearable, but I needed to finish what was given to me. Sara was beaten to a pulp; eyes black, bruises everywhere, and as weak as I've ever seen her. The suited people only watched her. A girl walked up to Sara, maybe about age twelve. She had frizzy hair, and worked like a robot.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. The flashes stopped, and I lost balance. Off the side I went, trying to gain my balance back. I unfurled my wings about sixty feet from the ground, and turned on a dime. I flew west, away from Vegas. As I flew, the weather became worse, and worse. As the heat rose, the humidity doubled. The closer I got to California, the harder it rained, and it's pattern became more irregular. I found a small diner about three hundred miles away from Los Angeles. I threw my hood up, walked inside, and took a booth to myself, right side facing towards everyone else, hiding my scars.

"Hi, sweetie," a waitress said. She must've been a few years older than me. Her blonde hair was straightened to the bone. She modified her waitressing outfit to be less than modest by _a lot_. She looked at the right side of my face, trying to look past the hood. She brought over the complementary glass of water, which I gladly took. "What can I getcha?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said, shaking my head.

"Want me to come back in a few?" She batted her eyes lashes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Naw, I'm good, thanks." The waitress rested her elbows on the table, half a foot from me.

"All right, suga'. If you want anything, just ask for Abbie," she said, winking at me. If she was trying to make me blush, it didn't work.

"Right," I said, taking a sip of water. "If you're looking for me, then ask for Oliver." Why did I use that name? It's my dad's name. He's a very honorable man, so it works for me. Plus, I look like an Oliver. Suddenly, Abbie sat next to me. Thank God it was on the same side.

"That's a nice name, sugar," she said. She stroked my leg with her fake French tips, and I scooted in the booth more. "It's a shame that you're _just_ Oliver, with no girl by your side." Her fabricated country accent was giving me a headache.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm already tied down," I said. Technically, I wasn't, but I had a feeling Sara would be jealous if she was here.

"Where is she, then?"

"Working, I'll be picking her up in two hours." I was a talented liar by nature, which has saved my ass a few times.

"That's too bad," she started rubbing my thigh again. "A lot can happen in two hours, Olie."

"Trust me, you wouldn't want me." She was really getting on my nerves at this point.

"Well, I think you're lookin' pretty sexy right now..." There's the straw that broke the camel's back. I threw off my hood, and looked straight at her, exposing the scars and gray eye.

"How about now?" Abbie was horrified, which I liked. A sick smile appeared on my face at the sight of her disgust. The anger that boiled inside me was ready to pour over. I wanted to kill someone. What was happening to me?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the news bulletin talking about _me_. Someone got a blurry close up picture of my face, showing the scars. "Dammit!" I jumped up on the table, and flew straight into the windows as the whole diner called the police. I flew as high as I could, as fast as I could. In a minute or so, I couldn't see the ground. I just watched the clouds under and around me fly by. They were puffy white, pure.

As I flew, I thought about the flashes: where they were, what they meant, if they were even real. They had to be real, right? Why else would I picture that? Nothing came to my mind. I couldn't come up with a reasonable place, yet I flew in the "right" feeling direction. Eventually, I saw the coast of California. Following the coast was a mass of blue, the Pacific Ocean.

"It's not or never, Xavier," I told myself. Once I started flying over the ocean, there would be no going back. I couldn't land, sleep, eat, anything. This was a straightforward path. No more breaks, this was it.

I flew for God knows how long. I lowered myself down to about sixty to a hundred feet above the ocean. It was smooth sailing, until the sun went down. At an instant, the sea came alive. Waves came at me from every angle, followed by rouge, ninety foot swells. With every gust of wind, I was knocked further off my path. It started pouring _gallons_ of rain onto me, like someone was trying to kill me off by controlling weather. Lightning was hitting the water, and frying any fish near it. The thunder that followed boomed and rung in my ears, almost deafening me.

_This is the end, _I told myself. I was in the middle of no where, surrounded by water.

"I'm sorry, Sara!" I screamed over the storm. Right then, thunder boomed, and I blacked out. The last thing I felt was the rush and pain of sea water swallowing me.

* * *

_This dream was different. I was in that amphitheater, chained as Sara was. Well, so I thought. Looking at my bound arms and legs, my body was morphing with the cement. My wrists and ankles melted into the ground, and I still couldn't speak. I sat up as much as I could, and felt a body against my back. I turned, and saw Sara. She looked even worse. I could see her ribs, hip bones, just about everything stuck out. I realized what they were doing to her._

_They were starving her, killing her. That was why I was here, too. I heard her soft, weak breathing. The suited men around us just watched. No writing, no recording, jut observing. Then, the blonde girl appeared in front of me. She had a stitched up slash across her lower right part of her chin. I couldn't help but feel giddy, knowing I did that._

_"Maybe you _are _starting to understand, Xavier. Too bad, though. It'll be too late before you can even _try _to save Sis." She laughed evilly that matched her grin. Hopefully, she was right. I need to get on her ass about what's going on. I know I could prove her wrong._

_I will save Sara._


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Prepare for some terrible Russian speaking these next few chapters! Haha :3 Okay, so give me a break on this. I only know English, little more than basics of Spanish, and insults in Italian. I used Google Translate on these Russian sayings, and used the English alphabet, not the original Russian set of letters. So don't rage at me for bad Russian ;.;**

**P.S. These next few chapters will be longer, due to details and wrapping up loose ends :) Almost the end, guys!**

**~Nicole**

* * *

Chapter 13

I shot up, screaming, and in a cold sweat. I clutched my chest, feeling for my heartbeat. Gladly, it was still there. I looked around, and found myself in a small cabin-like room. I was on the bottom of a bunk bed, just barely fitting. My hoodie, shirt, and shoes were gone. My jeans were replaced with navy blue fleece pajama pants. I felt myself slowly rocking back and forth, listening to a small crash of waves.

"I'm on a boat," I muttered. Looking around the room some more, I found a mirror. I got up, and almost lost my balance. Gripping onto any edges I could, I shuffled to the mirror. My hair was soaked, and my body was a pale olive, maybe white in some places. The color was drained from the cold. My eyes were bloodshot, and the scars on my face looked irritated from the salt water. I realized how much the training did to my body. I saw claw marks and cattle prod point scars across my chest and stomach, along with the ripped appearance. I chuckled when I noticed I could confidently say I had a six-pack. One thing Grone didn't anticipate when training me: I could kick his ass.

Anyway, I shuffled to the door, and found the stairway to the deck of the ship. When I touched the outside air, I wanted to go back. The air was crisp, and probably around ten below. Snow surrounded the docks and small houses. It was flurrying, and the breeze made the small snowflakes feel like bullets against my warm skin. I never really shivered back home, so this was new to me. I couldn't stop moving, and my jaws chattered like nothing before. Suddenly, a boy, about my age, came out of one of the small houses. He was bundled up in a big orange winter coat, and heavy jeans with snow boots.

"On prosnulsya!" The boy yelled into the house. I couldn't even tell what language he was speaking. A larger man came out of the house in a similar outfit. They both rushed over to me, and I tried to run away, but I tripped on the snow bank. Face-planting into the snow, they started yelling. I felt warm hands pull me back up, and into the house. The rush of warm air gave me goosebumps.

"Interesno, chto on yest', otets," the boy said. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Um... 'scuse me?" I asked. "Anyone speak English here?" The older man nodded, and smiled.

"I'm Aleksey," the man said. "I do speak English, but I not fluent yet. My son, Andrey, asks what you are." My blood ran cold.

"Um... American, I guess." Aleksey gave me a sarcastic look.

"Your back isn't similar to regular person's. We saw open scar slits. What happened?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing, really. Where are my clothes?" I started looking around the small house for my clothes. I needed to get out, ASAP.

"They are drying," he said.

"Um, why?" I had no recollection of anything after the thunder clap. "I don't remember-"

"That is typical. Andrey and myself found you floating in ocean on routine fishing trip," he let out a hardy laugh. "We though we caught small whale!" I chuckled carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"Well, where am I?"

"You, my American friend, are in Severo-Kurilsk! A very small town in East Russia; on the coast, actually." My eyes bulged.

"Russia?" I yelled. "I'm in freaking Russia?" He "patted" my back again, knocking the wind out of me, laughing with Andrey.

"We can get you back home, um, your name?"

"Xav- I mean, Oliver," I stuttered. _Shit, almost lost it_. I thought.

"Oliver, is it?" I nodded.

"Opredelenno amerikanskikh." Andrey chuckled. I glared at him slightly.

"No worries, Olie. Anyway, where you live?" I looked down.

"I really don't live anywhere," I muttered. Staring at my bare feet, I tried to cover up my face, considering my wet hair covered my scars. As it dried, it fell to the right, revealing them.

"Everyone has home, Oliver. You run away?" I shook my head. "Adopted?" I shook it again. "Explain," Aleksey said. He sat next to his son, and motioned for me to sit across from them. I sighed, and decided that if all of America knows about me, Russia might as well know, too.

"Well, I'm not too normal," they were confused and skeptical. I sighed, and unfurled my wings, hiding my face. Gasps escaped their jaw-dropped mouths as they stared at my midnight appendages. "I was flying _away_ from America to find someone. I have no real idea where she is, but I have mental pictures."

"My dolzhny skazat' lyudyam, papa!" Andrey exclaimed. Aleksey glared at him. He probably said something insulting.

"Net, Andrey. Pravitel'stvo Rossiyskoy Federatsii budet razorvat' yego na chasti i izuchat' shtuk. Oliver, we help you find your friend. Her name?"

"Sara. I never got to know her last name," that's when I realized how secluded and unsociable she must've been before me. She wouldn't tell anyone anything personal, yet she trusted _me_ with her life story not even three months after meeting her.

"Describe these... visions," he said. So I did. I told him every detail I could remember about the scenery, and what the people were wearing. I said nothing about Sara's state, figuring he'd call the Russian po-po for child abuse.

"Pokhozhe, Chernobyl'skaya, papa." Andrey said. I somewhat translated that into something about Chernobyl. _That's crazy, Xavier. Why would they bring Sara to the nuclear fallout central?_

"Vy mozhete byt' pravy."

"Well?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Oliver, in my prime years, I worked with government. After learning too much, officers," using air quotes, " 'Dispatched' me from line of work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I figured what they did about classified cases. America does the same as Russia with cases of importance needing disposal. They leave them to die in the one place where no one will dare to look," the color drained from my face.

"Chernobyl? Like, _the_ Chernobyl in Ukraine?" Aleksey nodded.

"Sadly, yes. The radiation slowly kills off the person of interest, if hunger doesn't kill them first. If she is mutated like you, Oliver, the radiation won't destroy her, only make her power stronger. The hunger will destroy her after three weeks, on average." I slammed my fist on the table, stood up, and ran my fingers through my hair. This couldn't get any worse. I had to fly to Chernobyl by the end of the month, or she'd be dead.

"How can I get there ASAP?"

"Well, I wouldn't try to use those," he motioned to my wings. "Weather is too unpredictable in Russia. Stick to trains; best and fastest way to get around. Only use wings for quick get aways." Aleksey walked over to a drawer, and dough around. He pulled out a sack of coins and papers, all looking rather silly; similar to Monopoly money. "Russian rubles. One hundred of these equal about three dollars American, depending on the area." I took the bag, and felt the weight of it. There must've been about five pounds worth of money in here.

"Aleksey, I couldn't. You saved me, housed me, _and_ didn't call the cops on me. I can't take your money, especially this much." I went to give the bag back, but he pushed it back to me.

"A present from Aleksey and Andrey. Don't die in Ukraine," he slapped my back again, smiling, as well as knocking the wind out of me, _again_. Damn, Russian men were strong. My eyes stung again as tears welled up. Quickly wiping them away, I took the bag.

"This means so much to me, Aleksey. I promise, I'll repay you. When I get Sara back, I'll visit," I said, smiling. Aleksey and his son nodded, smiling. Andrey ran into the other room, and pulled my clothes out of a dryer. They were crisp and hot. Feeling the burning fleece hoodie on my freezing chest felt like Heaven. I hugged myself, never wanting to leave the warmth. Andrey also gave me a heavy, dark blue winter coat to wear, black snow boots with a black beanie, and a pair of black gloves.

"To keep frostbite away," Aleksey said. "It's a killer, Oliver."

"Thanks," I smiled. It faded quickly, however. "Um.. I lied about my name. Oliver is my father's name. My _real_ name is Xavier."

"That's interesting name, Xavier. It suits you." I shyly smiled, and threw on the new clothes, hiding the bag in-between the coats. I didn't bother cutting through the new coat, knowing I'd be stuck with taking the train for a month. "Your first train is about mile and half west from here. Take it to the furthest stop, or until you reach Moscow. From there, get map and follow it to nearest town to Pripyat, and sneak your way into Chernobyl, find Sara, and make it back safe."

"I'll come back, Aleksey. I promise." I ended up hugging both of them, and started my way to Moscow, hopefully getting there in time.

* * *

Halfway to the train station, basing directions off of pictured signs, I wanted to drop dead. I hated walking after experiencing months of flying. Just thinking about whipping out my wings and taking off made me all tingly inside. It was my drug.

"Okay, Zave. Don't think about it. Think about trains and Russians," I told myself. Trying to keep my mind off flying, I looked around at the area around me. I've been walking for about ten minutes, and no one has approached me yet. Thankfully the news about me hasn't reached Russia, _yet_.

Following the direction signs, I made it to the station in another ten minutes. Watching the constantly changing train destinations, I watched for one that went to Moscow. Finally, on the last board, I saw a train straight to Moscow. The distance was no less than 5,000 miles. The cost was about 7,300 Rubles for third class seating. The estimated time said, "90.06." I guess that meant 90 hours, which was Hell calling my name. I ran to the train, and paid for my ticket, only nodding and shaking my head for answers.

While boarding the train, a rush of people piled onto the seats. It took me less than a minute to get on, and I had no choice but to stand. I stayed pressed up against the back of the car, not wanting anyone to feel the bulges on my back. I'd rather be squished up than have someone notice. The train started, and my voyage began.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone and their mother just _had_ to go to Moscow this week. It's been about thirty hours already, hitting more than ten stops on the way, and no one has left the car. If anything, people _boarded_. Being cooped up in this car made me feel like a concentration camp prisoner. There were people stuck to each other, no wiggle room. Never mind the little kids, sneezing and whining and all that jazz. It was annoying from minute one.

Halfway through this ride, I'd have to switch trains. Apparently, there was a mishap with derailment about 400 miles from where we are now. I couldn't understand a word the conductor said, and only based my assumptions off pictures, so I hoped I wouldn't have to buy another ticket. I still had money left, but I wanted to keep it all for the rides back. I'm not endangering Sara too by flying. She hates heights. I find it ironic. My stomach was raging at me. I mean, Grone had trained me to go weeks without food, but it's been so long and I've used so much energy these last few weeks, it feels like my stomach is digesting itself. Once I get to Moscow, I'll buy anything resembling food.

I had tried to grab any open seats, but they were fought for viciously. Either two older men or women had a brawl for one, or someone would give one up for a child, or elderly person, or someone who needed it more than any of us. I bet I could scare anyone into giving me a seat, or maybe just rip someone open and-

"What the hell," I muttered. What was happening to me? First the urge to attack in that diner, now wanting to kill for a seat in Russia. Sure, I had anger problems before, but that was towards myself. Never had I ever wanted to hurt anyone until now. I pulled down the beanie more, trying to hide my face. Facing the windows, trees and snow flashed by as a giant blur. The snow was pure white, innocent, like a baby. I cracked a small smile, realizing my brother must be a few months old by now, probably babbling around the house and throwing food. Ma and Dad know how to handle that from me.

I was a terror, I suppose. I remember way too much from when I was a baby. Flashes of throwing food and tantrums showered my mind. All I wanted was freedom, and that's the only thing I couldn't have with young parents. They were so paranoid I was going to get hurt because of their own insecurities. They didn't believe in themselves. I always told myself that I wouldn't do that to my kids, but then I got diagnosed, and _then_ I got my wings. So, cross having kids off my life long to-do list, and replace it with "Survive Until Twenties."

I shook away all those memories, knowing I couldn't go back. Maybe I'd stay hidden and watch from a distance, if I can manage to get back to Dallas. Maybe I'd appear to my brother when he's a toddler, and my parents will assume I'm a figment of his imagination, an imaginary friend. I'd be able to keep out of their lives, and keep them safe. When I rescue Sara and go back home, he will be on the top of my protect list.

My train of thought was broken, when I heard a scream come from the front of my train car. My picture was blown up on the flat screen news bulletin television. Someone at the diner got a perfect picture of me, looking straight at them, aiming for the window. My whole face was exposed, scars and all. An elderly woman pointed to the back of the car.

"Chernyy Krylatyy Mal'chik na poyezde!" All heads turned to face me. I looked at them straight in their eyes, and stood up. I took off the heavy jacket, and the beanie. The train riders were silent, watching me to see if I'd explode in flames. I tapped on the glass windows, and smirked. I saluted the riders, and kicked at the glass as hard as I could. Not realizing my own strength had gotten stronger throughout my running, the three inch thick, two feet high glass window shattered. Glass flew out of the hole, scratching up my face. Blood dripped from paper-cut sized slits across my forehead and nose. I unfurled my wings, and bulleted through the small hole, gasps of stunned passengers quickly fading behind the rush of the train.

The falling snow hit me like bullets. The train was going to fast, I couldn't catch a draft to fly up. Instead, I face-planted into the snow, quickly turning into a human snowball. The tracks were on the side of a mountain, which I rolled down in seconds. Quickly grabbing an exposed tree root, stopping my rolling. My left shoulder popped, and pain rushed through my right side.

"Damn!" I yelled. The root stripped my hand of the glove, along with a layer of skin. It looked like my hand got road rash. Blood dripped down my arm, soaking my hoodie's sleeve. I couldn't feel my shoulder, but somehow I was still holding on. I relaxed into the snow, which now looked like a Kool-Aid Slushy, and pried my hand off the root. I took my other glove, and carefully put it on my bleeding hand. Maybe it would work as a gauze, I didn't know.

I stood up, and looked around for any sign of civilization. Nothing helped me. All I saw was a blanket of white, with speckles of dark green. My best chance at finding my way through this blizzard was to follow the train from above. I flew above the blizzard clouds, following the tracks, and the sound of the train. I was surprised it didn't stop, considering the news had just reached Russia. I followed it for as long as I could, eventually having my feathers freeze, and crashing into a pine tree. Thankfully, the needles cushioned my fall a bit, not breaking me in half. I sat in the tree, and grabbed my shoulder. It was numb, and the bone wasn't where it should've been. Due to years of boxing, I've dislocated a few bones, including this shoulder. Knowing the hell that I was about to put myself through made it worse than it really was.

I lined my dislocated bone up with it's socket, setting my arm on fire. I clenched my fists and jaws, closed my eyes, and shoved my arm against the tree, slowly forcing my shoulder back into place.

"Shit!" A loud crack and pop told me it was back in place. Tears welled up in my eyes, and beads of sweat rolled down my face. Wiping my face with my good arm, I tried to focus on making a plan. My wings were goners, and there's no way I could thaw them out here. I cradled my arm, and leaned against the ice cold Pine. My breathing was heavy, face red, and toes numb.

"My end is here, huh?" I asked the sky. The girl was right, my cockiness was my personal apocalypse. If I hadn't treated Sara like that, if I _really_ knew that she was my only ticket to freedom, if I accepted into my stupid head that she was the only thing keeping me alive, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at our house, resting until Topher found us again, where I _would_ kill him.

"I think it is," a gruff voice said. The Pine shook as claws dug through the bark, and then the flesh. I wasn't phased by it, knowing who it was.

"Well, speak of the God damn devil. Why can't you just leave us alone, Topher," I asked. He smirked, and started clawing his way up the tree, more of his hairy afce becoming visible through the needles.

"Who's _us_? You lost my Sara, which you'll pay for with your life."

"Haven't I already been through Hell and back trying to save her? I failed, okay? She's in Chernobyl, take over for me." By the time Topher reached my branch, he was dumbfounded.

"What? You won't fight back?" I looked him square in the eyes, less than two inches away, showing him what he did to me.

"No. My whole left side has been mauled by either you, nature, or myself. I've bled for probably a total time of two hours on this whole escape. I screamed at Sara, and she probably would rather die than see me again," I rested my forehead against the tree, ready to feel claws rip me apart. I felt a human hand on my right shoulder, and I looked at Topher through my hair. He had phased back to his human appearance, with a disappointed look on his face. I shook my head a bit, and growled through my teeth. "What?"

"You _really_ must be stupid." Instinctively, I punched him square in the jaw with my good arm, slicing open his chin. He fell back, almost falling off the branch. I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him forward. "Damn, kid. You got a real arm there."

"Thanks," I muttered, returning to my angst. "Blame boxing, and Grone."

"Listen, Sara could never hate you."

"I beg to differ," I said. "She was always frustrated with me."

"Xavier, do you know why she told you everything she did? She _trusts_ you."

"So?"

"Sara doesn't trust anyone. I don't even know her story like you do. She wouldn't even tell me her last name. A few days ago, Sara reached out to me and told me everything. How do you think I thought of coming to Russia? She's getting stronger, Xavier. I was in San Francisco when she gave me visions of where she was-" I shot up, and grabbed his shirt.

"She showed you too?"

"Calm down," he removed my fists from his shirt. "Yeah, she used her voice. I didn't really see much of the scenery. She told me everything that happened between you two, and I agree. You acted like a dick a few times, but Sara can't stay mad at anyone for long, especially you."

"Do you know what took her?" Topher nodded. "Who?"

"I'll give you one guess." I looked down, and fury boiled my blood.

"Grone," I growled through clenched jaws. Topher nodded.

"And his girls." I looked up at him, quizzical.

"His girls?"

"Yeah, his daughters."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That sum-bag has _daughters_?" Topher nodded again.

"Gross, right?" I nodded. "He has three, and they're like us. They were the most successful tests in between us."

"He tested on his kids?" Now I knew how sick Grone could get. He put his daughters through Hell for science. Sure, he was book smart, but I can't even imagine _thinking_ about doing that to your kids. "_Que enfermo bastardo._"

"Excuse me?" Topher said. I shook my hand.

"Some language exposure from home. Anyway, you need to get to Chernobyl."

"What about you?" For once, he cared about me. By this point, though, I didn't.

"Doesn't matter. If you follow these train tracks, you'll get to a stop, then hitch a ride to Moscow and-" Topher put a hand over my mouth.

"I'm not gonna leave you to die, Birdie. Sara would kill me." I rolled my eyes, and tore his hand off my face.

"She's more important than I am, go find her. Leave me, I'll be fine."

"Seriously? You won't go on because you're a little banged up?" I punched the tree I was leaning on, blasting the bark off.

"Dammit, Topher! _A little banged up_? I'm ready to die! There's nothing left for me to give. My wings are gone, I can only see outta one eye because of _you_, my left side is barely in working condition. All I am by this point is a crawling slab of meat. I don't know who I am anymore," I muttered the last part. I was truly losing sight of myself. After all this, I didn't know my own self.

Topher looked at me with disgust. She shook his head, and started back down the tree. I watched him, emotionless. It was best for him to take over. I could never get to Chernobyl like this. I leaned back against the tree, waiting to die. Suddenly the tree started moving.

"What the hell," I yelled. The tree fell over, and instinctively, tried to shoot up. As my wings expanded, the ice shattered, and I slew up a good few hundred feet.

"See?" I heard Topher yell to me. "All you need is inspiration!" I rolled my eyes, and landed in front of him.

"Fine, you fixed my wings. How do you expect to get to Ukraine?"

"Well, we _both_ go, and the strongest makes it home," he said. A rock dropped in my stomach. "Xavier, we both know that at least one of us won't make it. We're facing Grone, his army, _and_ the U.S. government. We can't all get out safe." I nodded, realizing that the truth of this trip was buried in the back of my mind. I knew I couldn't do this alone, but I didn't want to admit it. I've already had tons of help from Aleksey and Andrey.

"Promise me you'll try to stay alive," I said.

"You should be the one promising me that," Topher said. I chuckled, and phased back into Kitty-Man. "I'll follow the tracks from the tree line, and you go by air. We both look out for each other, got it?" I nodded, and took off, following the tracks from above.

I could only fly at about 60 m/h, because thats how fast Topher could run. It was a pain flying that slow, but just flying made me feel great. The further we went, the heavier the wind got. I'm sure we had gotten frostbite by now, but I couldn't feel it. The warmth of knowing that I could get to Sara now gave me goosebumps,

* * *

We ran, and flew, for a day straight. We found a small thicket in the woods, covered over head by branches. We used this to rest for the night. I was able to get a small fire going, which defrosted Topher's arms and legs. He was able to tackle a Lynx when it tried pouncing on me, which he gladly tore open and roasted. I'd be against eating a big cat that was protected by law, but it was the only way we wouldn't starve to death.

When it got dark, Topher offered first watch, which I gladly took. I haven't really slept since the ocean incident, in which I passed out. I leaned against a tree, close to the fire, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_I was back in the amphitheater, and my wrists were free. My ankles were still molded into the ground, and my mouth was still missing. I could stand, but Sara was worse than the last time. She was laying on her side, as if she was dead. The only thing keeping me from believing it was her faint breathing._

_"You're catching on, Xavier," the girl's voice echoed inside my head. She appeared in front of me. For once, I saw how she really looked. She was about twelve, and the top of her head reached my chest. I towered over her, but she struck fear into me. Her hair was still blonde, but her eyes had changed to a deep, blood red. There was no smirk on her face. "You are starting to understand. You'll still be too late." Her evil smile reappeared, and reached from ear to ear, literally. Saber-like teeth replaced normal ones, and the blood red irises oozed over the rest of her eyes. Her hands morphed into daggers, and struck my stomach._

* * *

"Birdie!" I felt a strong hand slap against my face, waking me up instantly. I shot up, cradling my face. I assume my shoulder was better, since it didn't hurt at all. That was another perk to being genetically "enhanced," I healed at incredible rates.

"What the hell, Topher!" I rubbed my face, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

"You were spazzing out, kid."

"What do you mean? And I'm not a kid, I'm 17."

"Not right, either. It's June, Xavier. Happy birthday. Anyway-" My eyes bulged.

"I'm 18?" Topher nodded. "Weird," I muttered. Topher rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, it's like something was attacking you in your sleep." I sighed. That girl _was_ attacking me in that dream. It's gonna be a hard time explaining everything _again_, especially to Topher.

"Well, someone was."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, this girl. It's a long story. Sara was there, and she doesn't look good."

"Did Sara give this to you?" I shook my head.

"No, I've been dreaming of this girl since the night before I met you guys. It's not Sara, and she isn't helping me." I told him every detail I could, knowing he'd try to make sense of it. "Anyway, it's nothing. Let's get going." I stood up, brushed snow off me, stepped on the dry embers, and took off. I could see Topher looking up at me, wanting an explanation. I just rolled my eyes, and flew towards Moscow.

On our travels, I saw all kinds of things: lynx, boars, poachers. We even got shot at a few times. I guess there's either a reward for our hides, or I looked like a giant eagle and Topher a black leopard. I noticed that from my time away from him, Topher has mutated. Before he just had the furry face and teeth. Now, his legs and feet change similar to his arms and hands. He got a tail, too. I have an eerie feeling I'll mutate, too. I'm the only one who hasn't so far. Sara got new abilities the last time, like taking people over. Topher grew a freaking tail. I hope I don't grow a beak, or lay eggs in my sleep.

* * *

We went on for another day and a half with full stomachs, thanks to lynx meat. We were about two hundred miles outside of Moscow. We could make it in about three, four hours. There we could find a map, and maybe a train to Ukraine. The blizzard died down, and as we passed near smaller towns and cities, less and less news about me was buzzing. Everything seemed to be going our way. I was flying through the trees of the forest, instead of over them. Topher was on the ground, twenty feet below me, running on all fours.

He's changed even more in these last few days. His hands were morphing into paws when he morphed, instead of hands with claws. His face was growing a snout, too. His brown eyes were being replaced with the harsh yellow ones of his feline side. Even his focus was getting weaker, like a domestic cat to a feather toy. He couldn't carry a conversation for more than ten minutes anymore. When I met him, there was no problem. I was worried he'd turn into a cat. I was worried _I'd_ turn into a serial killer.

* * *

It took us three hours and 45 minutes to reach the outskirts of Moscow. We hid in the forest, and tried to make ourselves look like American tourists. I used snow and water to style my hair so my bangs covered my scars well enough to slide by in a crowd.

"How did you not get seen by someone?" I asked Topher. He laughed.

"I know how to control myself in public. You, obviously, never have, or you would've known alternative ways to get outta Vegas." I cursed him out under my breath, and put my hood up. "Like I said, learn to control yourself, and we just may make it."

We started walking along the tree line, well hidden. When sidewalks started forming into the city, we gladly took them. I looked at Topher, and got anxious. His eyes were a dull yellow. The brown was totally gone. His nose was looking more feline instead of human. The effects were pouring over into his normal appearance. I'm sure he knew, but wasn't keen on talking about it. I got a vibe from him, feeling like he didn't have much longer.

A rock dropped in my stomach, realizing that I've felt that vibe before: when Sara gave me those visions. I wanted to die, but I never felt like I was _truly_ going to. The idea of going on without either of them made me sick. So sick, I had to sit in the middle of the sidewalk, and hold my own head up. I felt like I was going to throw up the only food I had, which is what I ended up doing. Luckily, I dove for the tree line, and just made it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh my, thank you for putting up with bad Russian translates XP I'm pretty sure it should be over :3 Anyway, please review as you read! 3**

**~ Nicole**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"What the hell, man?" Topher knelt by my side, grabbing the back of my hoodie. If he wasn't holding me back, I would've fallen right down the steep hill that this part of Moscow rested on. I took some snow, and used it as mouthwash.

"I don't know. I haven't puked in, like, six years," I said. I felt so weak, like I was going to pass out again. It took what felt like hours for me to get my bearings back. It really only was about ten minutes. "Weird," I muttered.

"You gonna be okay?" I nodded, standing up. "I'll assume you wanna get some food in Moscow."

We started into the city. Like I said, _everyone_ was in Moscow. The streets were packed from semis to mopeds. The sidewalks were even worse. Each sidewalk on the sides of the road were going in their own direction; like two lane traffic. Sadly, Topher and I got stuck in the crowd going opposite of the train station. I kept my hood on, and my face down. I felt Topher grab the back of my hoodie, like my dad did when I was little. Whenever we were in a crowd, he's grab my shirt to keep track of where I was. Too bad he wasn't at the gym with me. The nostalgia made me want to throw up again.

I glanced up at Topher, and he was looking straight ahead, determined to get to Ukraine. He wanted to save Sara as much as I did, but he was more than happy to slit some throats. I smirked, understanding how he wants to hurt people. Then, I felt something push my shoulder back. A kid about my age, maybe older, bumped into me with his friends. I glared at them, growling under my breath. He apologized without looking at me.

"Watch it, dip-shit," I said. The group of Russian kids exchanged glances, and one stepped up. He had dirty blonde flippy-hair, resembling just about any teen-romance sensation. He had a blue winter coat on, with dark blue jeans and a pair of low top Converse, hands in his pockets. This little shit had a toothpick in his mouth, _trying_ to look cool. I rolled my eyes at this abomination that represents my generation.

"Who are you callin' dip-shit?" I chuckled, recognizing his American "accent" as the Russians would call it. I tore from Topher 's grip, and looked at them from under my hood.

"Who do you think?" Topher grabbed my shoulder.

"Xavier," he whispered through clenched jaws. "C'mon, we gotta go." I shoved him away, chuckling.

"What're you laughin' at," the kid asked.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, huh?" I stepped closer, sending a small tremor into the ground. The surrounding civilians, and Topher, were frightened, as they should be. They all looked at me. Under my hood, I saw them all looking for an answer. I laughed again, going to take off my hood. Topher suddenly grabbed my hands. Out of instincts, I threw him over me, straight into a display window, laughing maniacally. He slowly stood up, blood oozing from his bicep, where a shard of glass pierced it. It ran down his arm, and dripped onto the sidewalk. I started to get giddy with each drop.

"Xavier, what the hell is wrong with you?" Topher yelled at me, gripping his arm.

"Stay outta my way!" I yelled, turning back to the group of kids and whipping off my hood. Everyone around me screamed, realizing who I was. The kids were terrified, and started to run as the surrounding Russians did. "Not so fast, you little shit!"

I caught the kid who was mocking me in my right hand, around his neck, lifting him off the ground. I laughed when I caught him, and started to slowly tighten my grip. Topher crashed into me, knocking me into the street. The kid ran, and anger replaced my demented joy.

"He was mine!" I yelled, teeth grinding. I leapt up, and threw myself into Topher. He quickly phased, hitting me away with his paw, no claws. I slammed into a light post. "What, kitty got declawed?" I stumbled up, glaring at Topher in his cat form. He looked more natural that way. "You look good as a cat. You'd look better as a rug."

I unfurled my wings, and shot at him. He jumped out of the way, letting me slam into a building. I left an imprint, and a small splatter of blood from a sliced lip. I felt the blood slip into my mouth, and it was sweet. I cracked my neck, and took my boxing stance.

"Come at me, Kitty!" I waited for topher to fight, but he refused. He phased back into his human form, and watched my confusion unfold. "What're you doing? We're apex predators, Topher! We can do anything we want!"

"Relax, Xavier. This isn't you," he stepped closer to me, within his arm's reach. "What're you thinking?" Topher had his hands on my shoulders at this point, looking down on me. I felt my whole attitude change. I looked around, and saw splatters of blood and cowering civilians. I lowered my fists, wiping the blood from my face.

"What did I do?" I muttered, looking down. I jumped when I heard the clicks of guns being loaded. In the reflection of broken glass, I saw armed S.W.A.T. team members from the U.S. pointing guns at us. I slowly lifted my head, looking at every guard, shaking like a leaf. My whole body was shaking with fear; even my wings were shaking. I folded them back in, slowly, and turned around for a way out. I could've just flew away, but what about Topher?

"You tore this place apart, Xavier. You almost killed some kid for bumping into you," he muttered, looking at the guards as I did: with caution. We stood there like two rabbits in a meadow, surrounded by bloodhounds. No one moved for what seemed like hours. I saw the guard in front put his fingers up to his ear to talk to a Bluetooth.

"The suspects are no longer violent, we have the surrounded," he said. He listened to a response, then nodded. "Men, take these two into custody," he said. A wave of soldiers surrounded us. Before I knew it, my hands were cuffed behind my back with maximum security metal logs, and I was being pushed into the back of an armored truck. Topher was being pushed into a car, smaller than my truck. "Bring them to Agent Grone, and keep Birdie locked up."

I started to fight back when I heard his name. Grone was behind this whole set up. I would've been better off with the Soviet Union. A jolt of electricity went up my spine as a taser hit my side. Falling forward, I slammed against the cold metal ground of the truck. It turned pitch black as the doors slammed shut.

I sat against the back of the truck, facing the doors. I closed my eyes, knowing there was no difference than keeping them open. Maybe this was all a dream, and I'd wake up in my room to my mom tearing the covers off, trying to wake me for school. I'd get my life back, my sanity, my only friend. This was too crazy to be real life anyway, right? This kind of craziness only happens in books and movies. I slammed my head against the truck, trying to wake up, convinced this was all a big dream. Sadly, I just gave myself a head ache.

* * *

After hours of travel in the dark, I heard voices from outside the truck. Pressing my ear against the side, I tried to listen. They were speaking Russian, but mentioned something that sounded like Ukraine.

My body ran cold. They were taking us to Ukraine to die. Part of me jumped for joy, knowing I could fight for Sara, _and_ win her back. Remembering what happened in Moscow, I realized that I had no idea if I really could save her. What if I flipped out again? What if I hurt her, or worse? Maybe if Topher took her away, she'd be safer.

I wondered what had happened with Topher. Were they taking him to Chernobyl too? Or back to the states? He wasn't on a serial killing spree like I wanted to be. Maybe this was my own mutating.

Before I knew it, we were moving again on a dirt road. We must've hit a _huge_ pothole, because it made me bounce around the armored car, hitting my head on the side, and knocking me out cold.

* * *

_I was in the amphitheater again. My waist was stuck in the ground by now, and Sara was a lump of flesh on the ground behind me, just barely breathing. I looked around for help, but saw no one. Suddenly, the girl was right in front of me. She had a scar on her chin from where I decked her. I smirked, knowing I wasn't far from breaking free. I almost jumped, realizing my mouth had returned to me. I was going to ask what they hell was happening, but she beat me to a conversation._

_"You little shit," she said, almost demonically. Her eyes were blood red again, waiting for it. I felt another urge in my stomach, like I was going to throw up. I grabbed at my stomach, and she laughed. "It's happening again. Just don't puke like last time. Manage yourself, and _maybe _we won't kill you"_

_Suddenly, I was curled up, and in front of Sara. She didn't even look like herself anymore. Her chocolate brown hair was flat, and had small streaks of gray. Her face looked as though it was aging. Her arms and legs were paper thin with only skin and bone. Her body was eating away at the muscle to stay alive. I picked up her face, and her eyes were closed. Both of them were bruised, along with scars going across her face. I felt fury build up in my core, wanting to kill. I looked at the girl, and she smirked at me._

_"I told you it'll happen again," she said._

* * *

I woke up a jolt. Cold metal was clamped onto my wrists and ankles, chaining me to a cement ground. I looked around, and saw cement stair-like seating. There was no other life. I looked to my left, and saw abandoned buildings in the distance, with an old Ferris Wheel. I was in Chernobyl.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Getting exciting :3 Remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

**~ Nicole**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I looked behind me, excited to see Sara. She wasn't there. My heart dropped. She had to be here. There couldn't be two amphitheaters in one town, could there? It would be too weird. I jumped when he sound of clapping started behind me. I didn't dare to look.

"Well, haven't you landed yourself into a pile of shit again," said the voice. I ripped at the chains, wanting to fight. I'd know that hiss anywhere.

"Where is she?"

"I don't understand what you mean, 525," he said. I whipped my head around to face him. He was wearing a has-mat suit that was bright yellow.

"Don't give me your shit, Grone," I yelled. "Where. Is. Sara!"

"Oh, you mean Experiment 428-EIG, don't you?" I growled at him, chuckling as he talked. "She is, well, _inactive_ at the moment," he said, walking in front of me. He clapped his hands, and shrugged. "You were too late, Xavier. Case closed, isn't it?"

"You _monster_!" I yelled, ripping the chains holding my wrists apart. Grone was startled, almost losing his footing. I saw three little girls come out from behind the seats, skipping to him.

"Daddy!" The oldest squealed. She had red frizzy hair, and was skin and bone. All three of them were the three from training day, the three he was talking to in the hallway, the three daughters. I growled, not caring who they were. I'd rip apart anyone standing between me and Grone.

The second youngest had dark brown hair, and green eyes. She looked scared of Grone, as did the youngest. Actually, the youngest girl looked more scared of her oldest sister. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Grone held the oldest's hand, and gestured to his girls.

"Mutant, meet my children. They're as unique as you are; well, one of them is. My oldest, Scarlett," he pointed to the ginger, and she gave me a devious smile, "Already knows you. My second, Charlotte, and my third, Tracy." I chuckled.

"Looks like Charlie and Trace are more scared of you than the children you kill are," I said, smirking. I tore my ankle chains out of the cement, and ripped them off of me. Charlie and Trace jumped, and hid behind Scarlett. She just pushed them away. She was as ruthless as her father. I started stepping closer to them, slowly. The two youngest were scared out of their minds. "Now, cut the BS. How would they know _me_?"

"Scarlett can tell you," Grone pushed his daughter out to me. She walked right up, only leaving four inches of space between us. Scarlett's head only reached my lower chest. I was tempted to pat her head, but I knew what spawn she came from.

"Xavier," she said. Her eyes morphed into a beautiful purple, but quickly turned blood red, and she gave me an evil smile. Slowly, her frizzy hair straightened and lightened. Her olive skin lightened as well, and she got taller. She was now a spitting image of the girl from my dreams. I stood back, realizing it _was _her. "You're finished."

She lunged at me with sharpened nails, aiming for my throat. I grabbed her wrist, and threw her behind me. She flipped in the air, and landed on her feet. I lost the urge to kill, knowing she knew everything there is to know about me.

"H-How do you-" I stuttered.

"Sara isn't the only EIG who survived. I can do much, _much_ more than she can, however. For instance, I can change my appearance, _and _influence dreams in a snap. I saw those visions that bitch gave you. That's when I decided that Sis needed to go."

"Her name is Sara," I growled. Scarlett chuckled.

"You obviously don't get it," she taunted. She disappeared, then reappeared with her feet pushing on my chest, sending me back a good thirty feet, landing on me back. She appeared with a foot on my chest in an instant, snickering. "Why don't you think Sara's dad could be found? Why would I be calling her Sis?"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" I grabbed her ankle, and pulled it so she'd lose her footing. Her hand caught her from falling, and kicked me in the jaw, slicing it open.

"Sara is my half sister, dummy. Daddy's DNA is the only code that can start our mutated strands before birth," she said, kicking my side and rolling me over onto my back. Scarlett ripped open my hoodie, exposing my wings. "What now, Daddy?"

Before she could do anything to my wings, I felt a fire erupt in my gut. I flipped over, and grabbed her wrists before she could even think of a plan. Then, I threw her straight into the cement stairs, watching her smash through them. The sharp cement cracks and spires from her hit sliced her front open. Blood quickly soaked her shirt and pants, as well as stream onto the floor. I couldn't help laughing. I turned to Grone, but he was gone with the wind. I walked up to Scarlett, and grabbed her face in one hand.

"Where's Sara?" I whispered, smirking at her. Her lifeless eyes returned from red to a hazel-brown color. The rest of her body followed, changing back into her ginger-haired self. She could barely hold her eyes open, and was quickly dying.

Scarlett used all of her might to lift her arm, and pointed to the center of the amphitheater, where I was chained. I threw her to the side, smiling at the sound of her lifeless body's thud against the ground. I walked to the center, and punched through the first layer of cement.

There, I found Sara, almost as dead as Scarlett. I jumped down, and saw that the little compartment was flooded with about an inch of water. I listened for a heartbeat. I heard the most faint thump I've ever heard. Knowing that she was alive, I slowly picked her up, and held her in my arms. She was so fragile, like paper mache. Her skin was almost see through. I looked at the water, noticing I've changed. My eyes were the same blood red as Scarlett. My chin started to drip blood, so I quickly flew up.

While scanning the area for Grone, the feeling in my gut only grew. I looked at Sara. Her poor soul was trapped in this almost-dead body. Something in the back of my mind told me to drop her. Before I could, I saw a flash of yellow. I ducked down towards Grone, and before gliding above him, I threw my feet down. It may have knocked me and Sara out of the air, but I clocked Grone right in the temple, knocking him off his feet. I carefully laid Sara on a branch in a nearby tree, and walked to Grone, who was moaning in pain, holding his head, blood leaking from the impact.

"So, before I kill you, explain _everything_," I said, grabbing his suit and lifting him off the ground. I tore off his mask, revealing his mortal body to the radiation in the air. He started coughing, but nodded. "Good. Now, why am I like this?"

"Your aggressive nature shouldn't exist, Xavier. The DNA of your wings is from a California Black Condor, but under further analysis _after_ you escaping and hearing of your destructive attitude, the bird we captured and used was ridden with H5N1," he explained, coughing terribly.

"What the hell is H5N1?" I asked through clenched jaws.

"It's commonly known as Avian Flu. With clinical cases, like your DNA, the bird becomes extremely aggressive. As obvious as it is, you've adapted those aggressive traits." I quickly grabbed his exposed neck, slowly chocking him.

"What about Sara?" Grone started chuckling.

"Yes, Scarlett was right. She and Sara are half sisters," as he explained, my grip cut him off. I lost it, and rammed his body into the dirt, leaving an imprint of his body.

"I hope you know you're going to Hell, Grone," I growled. Before I knew it, blood started to drip around my fingers, and into a puddle next to Grone's neck. I let him go, only to see my nails punctured his neck. I chuckled, whipped the dripping blood off my hand, and walked back towards Sara.

Suddenly, I felt two hands grab my wings, and throw me behind them before I could react. I slammed into a dilapidated apartment building, crashing through several rooms and walls. I turned to see Topher, picking Sara up and out of the tree. I stood up, swaying a bit, chuckling.

"Nice move, Topher. Try to kill me after I just murdered two of our enemies. Makes perfect sense!" I yelled, waving my arms. I waited for a smart-ass answer, but he just didn't acknowledge me. "Hello? Topher? I'm right here, Catman!"

"You're a monster, Xavier," Topher said, not looking at me. "I'm going to take Sara to a safe haven, then go out to find and kill you. It'll be doing the world a favor," he said darkly. I was taken back. He wanted to kill Grone as much as I always wanted to. Not only did I do just that, but I got his devil spawn of a daughter!

Suddenly, a rock dropped in my stomach. The fury in me died as quickly as Scarlett did. I looked at my blood stained hands, and fell to my knees with tears streaming down my face.

"I just killed two people," I muttered. I looked up at Topher, who was in front of me, holding Sara. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and stood up, head down. "Take her away, Topher. Keep her safe."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'm gonna get a new disguise, then head to Siberia. I heard it's pretty hellish and desolate year round; sounds like something I deserve," I said, extending my wings. Topher sighed.

"You can learn to control it. Maybe after Sara gets better-"

"No," I said sternly. "I want to be as far away from life as I can. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"Xavier, we can figure this out," he said, walking closer to me. I quickly took off into the air, heading towards cold winds.

My efforts didn't go in vain. Topher can keep Sara safe, and she'll probably outsmart me and trick me into seeing them. It would just be a matter of time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Are we done already? Wow! Time goes by too fast, doesn't it?**

**~ Nicole**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

I don't know how long I've been away from civilization in Siberia. I ended up flying into Siberia after about a whole day of flying. There, I snagged some winter gear, and headed out for a forest. Eventually, I found one with thick enough trees so you can't see more than one hundred yards ahead of you. It was perfect cover for an escaped mutant psycho. Since the last time I saw my reflection, which was God knows how long ago, I've changed.

My scars faded, but they still define me to anyone. My face is thinner than it ever was; probably because of hunger and stress. I think I grew, but I don't know. It must've been months, at least, since I've seen myself. I haven't found and lakes to look at myself in this forest, so I have no idea. All that I remember changing myself is my clothes. I found a heavy black jacket, with matching flannel lined jeans, boots, and fingerless gloves.

I've also learned that I _can_ control my aggressiveness. I just need to stay away from anything that threatens anything I love; and that means staying clear of anything I've come to love. That includes Sara, my family, maybe even Topher.

Speaking of Sara and Topher, I've assumed they've moved on like I wanted them to. Sara hasn't tried to talk to me, to find me, or even send me a vision or two since I left. Shit, I wouldn't try to reach someone who's last memory of them was screaming at how stupid they were either. I didn't expect Topher to tell her I was alive, either. I told him that I wanted to stay away, so I hope he told her I died. I hope no one remembered me. My headlining news had to be gone, considering it must've been a year, _at least_, since my appearance at Vegas and that diner. I haven't heard of any search for me, government funded or family funded.

On my bazillionth day of self-exile, I heard something unusual.

"Ya think it's around here?"

"I don't believe in that load of shit, Charlie. There's no such thing as-"

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see your look of disappointment."

Two older men were wandering around in my part of the woods. Apparently, I had become local legend since I left Ukraine. These two idiots decided to seek me out. I smirked, knowing I can mess them. I jumped off my perch, behind them by about three hundred feet. The foot of snow silenced my fall. I slowly opened my wings, threw my hood up, and snapped my wings in front of me, creating a gust of wind.

The whirlwind hit the two men, sending chills up their spines. They slowly turned, only to find a black blur flying over them, and into the dense forest. I really just sat at the top of a heavy pine tree, right above them. They started to flip out, curse, everything. I glued my hands to my mouth, holding in my laughter. They ran in the direction they came from, and I never saw them again.

Days past without any distractions from my peace. However, that was disturbed. A helicopter came out of no where during my sleep about two weeks after scaring those guys. It startled me, almost making me fall out of my tree. I looked through the dense branches, and saw a Russian helicopter hovering over my forest. The sound was unbearable, thanks to my enhanced senses. I assumed they were looking for me. Those two idiots must've called the cops about my little trick on them.

As quickly as it came, the helicopter left. I breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to go back to sleep. However, that didn't happen.

Right before I could slip into a blissful unconsciousness, something _knocked_ me out of my tree. I caught myself mid air before face-planting into the snow, and landed on my feet. Looking up for whatever knocked my down, I could feel a flare-up of anger coming: my stomach was killing me, and I wanted to throw up. I held it back, and calmed down. I heard a soft crunch of snow behind me, and snickered.

"It's not wise to go looking for me at night," I warned.

"I wasn't looking for you, I've known where you've been for days," the voice said. My mouth dropped, hearing this voice. It was as smooth as silk, and beautiful; just like the girl who owned it. I slowly turned, and confirmed my suspicions.

"How did you-"

"I got some help from a pair of Russian fishers, Xavier." Sara said, walking closer to me.

She was more stunning than before. Her figure slimmed out even more, while enhancing her curves. The chocolate brown hair that I always loved was pulled into a braid, going almost halfway down her back. She was wearing a black hoodie, with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots, hands in her pockets. I looked forward, away from her. I didn't deserve to see such beauty.

"It's been eight years, Xavier."

"You look good; not a day over twenty. Thank's for reminding me of how old I am," I said, walking forward. Sara ran up to me, and around to face me.

"You need to come home," she said, her hands cradling my face. She slowly took off my hood and pushed my bangs back, revealing my scars. She gasped, and covered her mouth. I put my hood back up, covering my face.

"Hideous, I know. You were there, 'member?" I asked. I walked past Sara, trying to stay away.

"I deserve to know what happened at Chernobyl, don't I?" Sara yelled, her voice cracking on the last word. I sensed her sadness. She wanted me back home with her in the states. I sighed, and nodded.

"Figure out a way to take me to dinner, and I'll tell you everything," I said. Sara walked up to me, tore my hood off, and grabbed my face. In seconds, I watched my black hair fade to blonde, and felt my scars disappear. I looked at Sara, and she smiled.

"There, now let's go," she said, grabbing my wrist. In a blink of an eye, we were in a back alley in the states. Sara found a shattered piece of glass, and gave it to me. I looked at my reflection, and saw someone completely different. My hair was blonde, and my eyes were bright blue. The scars were gone, but I could only see out of my good eye. My face was a bit thicker than before, like I ate everyday. My whole face was changed a bit, just so I blended in.

"Wow, you _really_ worked on those powers of yours," I said, running my hand through my new hair. Sara took my heavy jacket and gloves, and hid it behind some old doors in the back of the alley way, along with her winter adjustments.

"Follow me, someone wants to see you," she said, walking in front of me. I followed her for about a half mile. She took me to the Dallas Zoo. "I've been seeing him here every day for the last seven years."

We walked for ages. In my exile, I've learned that I hate walking. Flying is so much easier, and faster. I've never been to this zoo, even though I lived in the same town. The place was enormous! I've never seen so many animals in one secluded place. Around me, I saw a school field trip.

They were near the Reptile House, and one of the chaperones caught my eye. She looked eerily familiar. I would've been half a foot taller than her, probably. She turned to get one of her kid's attention, and I almost broke down crying. I wiped my eyes before freaking out, just to see if I was imagining things. It was really her. It was really my mother. Sara followed my gaze, and nudged my arm. I snapped back into reality, and followed her, trying to remember where she was.

We walked for another ten minutes, and all I could think about was my family. Maybe with this new face, I could hang around and meet my brother and see my parents again. Before I could figure out a plan, Sara stopped me in front of a big cat habitat. All the cats were out since it was a nice day.

"Look in the very back corner, in the shadows," Sara said. I did so, and saw a big black mass. The shape quickly took form as another cat.

"It's a black panther," I said. Sara nodded. She tilted her head at it, and it's eyes opened. They were a bright yellow, which was familiar to me. It walked over, and sat in front of the glass keeping it inside. It rested it's right paw on the glass, and Sara put her hand up to the paw. Her eyes got watery, but she was still smiling.

"Hi, Topher," she said. My mouth dropped a bit. How could this _cat_ be Topher? "The mutating got him a year after you left. I tried to keep him a secret, but the police saw him in a park, and got me to sign him over, or they'd arrest me. I told him it would be better for his safety, as well as mine. They wouldn't find out about his past, or what I could do. I was talking to him about a week ago, and he finally told me where you went."

"Why couldn't you just look in his mind?"

"I promised years ago I wouldn't do that anymore, unless I needed to. Cats' brains are different than humans', too. It took a while to get a hang of talking to him," she said. Topher snorted at her, making us giggle. God, it felt good to laugh and smile.

"Does he know it's me?" I asked. Sara nodded.

"He recognizes your voice. It hasn't changed much since," her voice trailed off, and she looked down. I glanced at Topher, and he was glaring at me with bright yellow eyes. I remember him telling me how much Sara cared for me in Russia years ago. He was giving me that, "I told you so" look.

"So, what have I missed," I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not much. You're nothing less than a local legend now, like Big Foot. People always bring in 'sightings' of you, but I know they're all fake or misidentification. Well, except for those two guys who went looking for you recently." I nodded. "I've been keeping eyes on your family, too. There hasn't been any more suspicious doctors since your disappearance. They're still looking for you."

"What about my brother?" I asked. Sara giggled. "What?"

"You'll see later. The sun is gonna set in about an hour, so let's go get some food," she said. She blew a kiss to Topher, and walked away. I looked at him, and he moved his head at Sara. I chuckled, and walked back. I looked at the Reptile house, and there was no sight of the field trip. I assumed they left, considering it was getting late.

We found a small, family owned diner and got some burgers to go. We sat at the park, under a light, and ate. I whimpered when I tasted a perfectly cooked piece of beef. Sara laughed, but I ignored her. It had been ten years since I ate regular food. I downed that beautiful master piece in seconds. Sara ended up giving me half of her burger because it was the size of her face. I ate that in seconds, too. After the sun went down, we walked around town, talking about what happened after Sara was taken, and what lead up to Chernobyl. Naturally, I did most of the talking.

"That's why I had to leave. I couldn't even think about what I would do if I hurt you or Topher. I needed to get away and learn some self-control. Grone said the only reason why I'm like this is because the condor they used for my wings was severely aggressive from Bird Flu. Plus, the government was out for me anyway. I would've been dangerous to anyone. I flew to Siberia, and called that forest my home for almost ten years. Then you found me."

"Well, that's a logical thing to do. The _best_ thing to do would've been to stay in hiding with us. We ended up going to Yosemite until I healed, and lived in an abandoned bear cave. Topher protected me until I got back on my feet. That was around the time he started to lose his human self. It took longer and longer for him to phase back and forth, until one day, he just couldn't. That's when I brought us to Dallas. We camped out for a week, and the police got him. I rented an apartment that I still have, and visit him every day."

"You don't get it, do you?" I growled, getting angry with her. I sighed, and tried to calm down. "I left to protect you. You don't know how many animals I killed for fun in that forest, trying to get control." I grabbed Sara's arms, looking straight into her eyes. "I killed Grone, _and_ his daughter, Sara. I couldn't let that be you."

I let go of her, and stepped behind her a few feet. I sat against a building, rubbing my temples. Sara sat next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, and she smiled. My face flushed, and I looked back at the ground.

"Still modest," she whispered. I left my hair cover my face, and saw that it quickly faded back to black. I felt my scars reappear, and covered them with my hand. "You're not alone, Xavier. I know. You don't need to treat yourself like you're the only person in the world."

"I'm the only one with wings," I muttered. Sara shook her head, and stood up.

"Follow me, I need to show you one more thing before having you decide what you want to do with the rest of your life." I did so, and she lead me to a neighborhood. I stopped at the top of the street, knowing where she was taking me.

"No, I can't. Not like this, I'm not ready. Plus, someone will see me and call the police. Sara, I-" My rambling was cut off by Sara's lips against mine. Totally taken of guard, I had no idea what to do. I had only kissed a girl once, and only dated a girl once, but she cheated two weeks in. So that's been my excuse for being a bad kisser and romantic. Sara pulled away, grabbed my hand, and _dragged_ me to my old home.

We crouched in the front garden, below a window, hidden in the dark of night. I waited for Sara's signal to look in, which came relatively quick after there was a crash upstairs.

"What was that?" I heard from inside, my father. His voice had become emotionless in my absence. He walked upstairs to check it out, and I looked in.

I saw my mother looking out the back window, sipping on coffee. From out of nowhere, a little girl hugged her. She was about 4'8", shorter for her age. My heart melted.

"I have a sister," I muttered. Sara smiled.

"Excited, Claramae," my mother asked the girl.

"Mooom," the girl said. My mother chuckled.

"Fine, _Clare_. Are you excited? Ten is a big year," she said. Claramae, or Clare by her standards, nodded. I had a ten year old sister.

"Gracie!" I heard my father yell from upstairs. "Can you come help me for a sec?" My mother sighed, and walked up stairs. Clare followed, and ran into a room. I couldn't tell which one is was.

"Xavier, go to your skylight," Sara said. I nodded, and flew up silently. I looked in my old skylight, shivering when I remember what I had tried to do up here. I saw Clare below me, in my old room. She looked up, and I ducked down, heart racing. I hid to the side when I heard the window open, blending in with the roof.

"Please come back," Clare said. She was looking straight at me. I sighed, and stepped closer to her, hiding my scars with my bangs. She smiled, and jumped back into my room. "Come in."

"You shouldn't let strangers in your house, kid," I said, not moving.

"You're not a stranger. I dream of you, Mister," she said. I looked down at Sara, and she shrugged. I sighed, and quietly jumped into my room. It was exactly the same as I left it to go to the gym that day. Even the closet was still open a crack. Clare ducked under my bed, and pulled out drawings. She sat on the ground in front of me, wanting me to sit with her.

"What's these?" I asked. She handed them to me. I saw that she drew pictures of me from her dreams. In one, I was boxing. In another, I had my wings open.

"You're my angel, aren't you?" Clare asked, smiling. I sighed, and patted her head.

"Yup, you got me."

"How come you have black wings and not white? Angels have white wings, right?"

"Well, I'm different. I got these wings when I was sixteen, unlike being born with them."

"I like them black better," she said, smiling. "Promise me you won't leave." Clare held out her pinkie finger. I chuckled, and wrapped mine around hers.

"I promise, Clare." She smiled at me, and hugged me. I was taken back, but hugged her tight. "I'll always protect you."

"Maybe you can help us find my brother," she said, looking at me. "I never met him, but I've heard he's really nice." My eyes welled up with tears. I quickly wiped them away, and nodded.

"I'll tell the big guy, okay?" I said, getting up. "I have to go now, but you'll see me around." I gave her one last hug, and shot out of the sky light. I landed in the street, where Sara had been waiting me out.

* * *

I was persuaded to stay in Dallas. I stayed in an abandoned house, two blocks from my old one, and across from Sara's apartment. I dropped by Topher's habitat everyday with Sara, disguised as I was the first day. We'd talk about things that happened years ago, with Sara translating between Topher and I.

Every so often, I'd see Claramae around town. I'd stay hidden, but keep watch of her; and every once in a blue moon, she'd catch a glimpse of me, smile, and wave. Our parents thought I was her imaginary friend. I never did tell her my name, even after her asking me a few times. When she's ready, I'd tell her the truth.

Sara and I grew closer than we were before. We weren't together, but we'd have our moments every once in a while. I didn't want to be in a relationship, yet I did. The only thing keeping me from it was the potential of hurting people. I figured out that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But, it was a doomed relationship that I saw. Who knows what could happen?

Well, _maybe _it could work out. I'll have to determine what the best thing to do. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: NOW, we're finished :) I thank all the followers for this story for reading along, and dealing with my crappy translations XD I hope you all enjoyed this story, as well as review it! Stay strong, and follow your gut :)**

**~ Nicole 3**


End file.
